Who are the one for me
by Beato-chaan
Summary: LovelySugarChan's first fanfic . summary: Mikan is twelve now and has finally relized her feelings for Natsume, but wait. someone from her past is interupting the confession
1. new student

This is my first story so go easy on me

**disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the story just Kyo n.n**

story: Mikan have been in Gakuen Alice for two years now and realized her feelings for Natsume and now she wants to tell him her feelings. but then a new student came in the way and mikan seems to know him and became confused about her feelings...hmm, whats this? jealousy is coming?

**Mikans POV**

"AHH!! I'M LATE!!" screamed our heroine Sakura Mikan, who's woke up late again. i took on my schooluniform and brushed my teeth and ran out the door, when i reached the corner i fell on the ground.

"tsk, so it's cherries today huh?" smirked the imfamous Hyuuga Natsume

"NATSUME NO HENTAI!" i screamed and stand up while holding my skirt down and then realized that i'm gonna be late soon "nooo i'm gonna be late!" and run in full speed and Natsume looked as she disappeared around the corner.

Mikan opened the door with a smile on her face and greeted everyone.

"Hoootaaaruuu!" I screamed try to hug my best friend Imai Hotaru but she shoot me with her infamous Baka Gun, i landed hard on the floor crying waterfalls.

"mou hotaru, that was mean!" I cried waterfalls

"Like i care.." Hotaru said coldly to me and focused her eyes on her invention

"Mikan-chan, you okay"? asked a worried Yuu and helped me upp

"I'm fine Yuu, arigatou" she smiled and stodd up. then they heard screamings and Nogi Ruka with his cute rabbit and Hyuuga Natsume entered the scene.

"Godmorning Ruka-pyon, Natsume" I greeted the two hottest boys with the my usual smile, Ruka greeted me and was red on his face and Natsume just ignored me and sat at his desk and placed his legs on top of the desk and his trusty manga on his face.

i became annoyed with his stupid attityde

"i said "Godmorning Natsume", why can't you just greet me for once" asked a annoyed Mikan and Natsume took the manga of his face and said in a cold voice

"Why would i greet a ugly girl like you, polka?" he said coldly without taking his look of the manga

"i'm not ugly, pervert!"

"my ears gonna bleed soon if you just keep your'e damn loud mouth shut, Polka"

"A am NOT loud, pervert!" i shouted angry at him

They started fighting again but then Narumi-sensei came and they stopped.

**End of Mikan's POV**

"Godmoring everyone!" Narumi-sensei greeted happily and the studets sweatdroppet because of his type of clothing: He had a pink sweater with hearts on, blue pants and weird shoes.

" today we have a new student, let me introduce Kyo Katagawara"

and a boy with blue hair, and blue eyes entered the room and the girls screamed "OMG he's so hot!

"marry me"

"do you have a girlfriend?"

"Let's take it easy kids" said Narumi-sensei

And Sumire stod up with her hand raised "what's your alice and your starrank?"

**Kyo's POV**

I looked at the class a plasted a smile on my face and these screaming girls are annoying

"i have the water alice and i am a triple star" I said and then mine eyes focused on our favorited tangerine who's looking outside the window "_Mikan...i finally got to se you.."_ i thought with the smile on my face, and then the others noticed it's getting hotter in the classroom

Mikan finally looked at him and her eyes winded and stod up and shouted

"Kyo is that you?!" Mikan shouted, completely suprised to se me here

**End of Kyo's POV**

Everyone looked suprised what Mikan said and Kyos smile became wider

"So you still remember me after all these years..Mikan?" he said and it turned hotter in the classroom and you can quess who it is, yupp it's our famous black cat Natsume

"_he knows MY Polka-dotts (my) ? and how dare he call her by here name?!"_ he thought angry and Ruka looked at him and sign while pet his rabbit and he's to suprised that he knows Mikan.

"Umm..i don't want to botherbut do you know eachother?" Narumi-sensei asked and looked at Kyo and Mikan

Kyo easy replied " Yea, we know eachother from seven years ago"

"Okey, well Kyo-kun you can choose you partner now." Narumi said while smiling

"Okey, i want MIkan as my partner" Kyo said with his eyes on Mikan but then a voice said

"Oi, she's MY partner so choose another" Natsume said and give Kyo a deathglare

Well do you liked or hate it?

next chapter is coming soon


	2. New rival?

Story: Mikan have been in Gakuen Alice for two years now and realized her feelings for natsume and want to tell him her feelings..but a new student arrives and it seems that Mikan knows him and get confused by her feelings...hm? whats this? jealousy comes

**Disclamier: I do nnot own the characters, just Kyo 3**

**Little info about Kyo**

**Name: Kyo Katagawara**

**Age: 12**

**Gender: boy**

**Birthday: 15 may**

**Haircolour: Blue**

**Eyecolour: blue**

**Class: B**

**Classteacher: Narumi**

**Alice: Water**

**Starrank: Triple**

**Alicetype: S.A (Special Ability)**

last chapter:

_"i want Mikan as my partner" Kyo said with his eyes on Mikan but then a voice said_

_"Oi, she's MY partner so choose another" said Natsume and give Kyo a deathglare_

Mikan looked at Natsume suprised what he just said, but Kyo smiled at Natsume and turn his gaze too Narumi

"Sensei, i want Mikan as my partner." Kyo looked at Narumi-sensei with determinated eyes

"well Mikan already has a partner, so you can choose another if you want" smiled Narumi.

" no, thank you" Kyo said and walk to his desk next to Mikan and Narumi-sensei looked at his favorite "daughter" and went to the door

"Narumi-sensei, don't leave me with them" cried the substitude teacher

"Sorry, but i have business to antend to, adios" And Narumi-sensei disappeared out of the door.

After he left the other student throws paperballs and other stuff at the substitut teacher who cried waterfalls

"class dissmised" teacher said and run out of the classroom, Kyo looked at Mikan and smiled gently at her

"It's nice to se you again, Mikan, you never change at all exept being cuter"

"Eh? Don't talk like that, Baka" she hit him hard on his head but she blushed at the compliment she got and Natsume is damn jealous of the new guy, who's close to his Mikan. "_I will never let you have her, Katagawara. she's mine and no one else.." _Natsume though of anger and jealousy.

"Kyo,i never knew that you had an alice, why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, i was embarrassed and i though that you never belive me that i had powers and left me because of that"

"Baka! i would have never left you then if you just told me the truth" Mikan hit him again and rolled her eyes.

**With Natsume**

He looked at Kyo and Mikan in anger and didn't hear Ruka who's calling him

"Natsume!"

"What Ruka?!"

"Are you jealous of the new guy?"

"What, don't talk about these stupid things, i am NOT jealous of that bastard!" Natsume said coldy and began to read his manga. Ruka looked at Natsume and thought "_sign, i know that he likes Sakura and is pissed of Kyo for being to freindly and to close to her. But he just won't tell the truth to her about his feelings."._

"_So Mikan knows that guy, and that they are childhoodsfriends...so Natsume, what are you going to do now when you have a rival..?" _a person thought

"Do you want to show me around?" Kyo asked Mikan and put his book at the side and Mikan nodded and walket with him out of the classroom.

"This is soo great, ne nonoko-chan? a love triangle." Anna said with sparkel eyes

"Hai it is, wonder who's the winner of Mikan-chan's heart is?" Nonoko answerd with the same sparkel eyes

"I bet it is Natsume, he really loves Mikan-chan and protects her, such young..." Anna never had the chance to finish the last words because Hotaru shoot her with her Baka Gun tree times and looked pissed for being disturb

"Can you talk some where else?" the blackmailing queen looked at them coldy and turned to Ruka

"Ruka, you're coming with me"

"What? never i gonna follow you!" Ruka said but he was still worried what she would do, because she WAS the blackmailing queen. Hotaru signed and took a picture out of her pocket and showed it to Ruka and he blushed 10 shades of red of embarrassment and tried to took the picture but Hotaru stopped him.

"Do you want to the school see a babypicture of you?"

"Waaah! how do got these!?" Shouted the animal prince and tried once again to get the picture

"Don't underestimate the great blackmailing queen" Hotaru stared at him coldly and Ruka was defeted and followed her to sneak on Mikan and Kyo.

**Back to Mikan and Kyo**

Mikan have showed him different things and now she going to show him where her S.A class is, but what the couple didn't know that a jealousy eyes watched them carefully. after a couple of minuits Mikan and Kyo came back and Kyo said that he needed to go too the bathroom and Mikan walked away.

After Kyo was done then Natsume came with dark eyes and boy he was really angry

"How in the hell do you know, Polka?"

"Polka? ahaa you mean Mikan (Natsume narrowed his eyes). well we are childhoodsfriends from seven years back. Somethingelse you want to say, Hyuuga-kun?

"Yeah, stay away from Polka-dott or else i will surely burn you." Natsume threatend Kyo

"Stay away from Mikan? Never, i love her and i quess that you loves her to, am i right?

"..."

"I was right then...nice you love her too but i want her too." Kyo smirked at Natsume as he gave her a glare of death

"tch...she never gonna like you, she dosen't know what love is."

"I'm not going to loose to you, Hyuuga"

"A challenge? your going down, Katagawara. she is mine and no one else, but mine, i'm not going to loose.." Natsume said coldly and walked away happy what he said, because he know he is going to win.

"Mine huh? i know her better then you, Hyuuga. So you're the one who is going to stay away from my Mikan." Then he too walket away to find Mikan again

But what they didn't know that two people watch everything and that our dear Ice queen and the Animal Prince

"O ho ho ho, this smells money, i'm going to be rich." Hotaru hade money in her eyes

"Don't you think what Sakura will say if she's going to find out of the challenge, Imai?" Asked Ruka worried about whats this is going to lead.

"Don't care, but someone is going to win her heart, and if you ask for my opinium it's Hyuuga who's going to win.." She said while checking her video she recorded.

"I never though you think Natsume will win Sakura's heart, and so do i, even if that Kyo knows her better than Natsume.."

So another chapter done yaaayy

wait for the next chapter, there will be a kiss, hugs and a what's this? a date?!


	3. the date

**Yaay my 3 chappy! i got good rewives abou the story, thanks sooo much:)**

_last chapter:_

_"Don't care, but someone is going to win her heart, and if you ask for my opinium it's Hyuuga who's going to win.." She said while checking her video she recorded._

_"I never though you think Natsume will win Sakura's heart, and so do i, even if that Kyo knows her better than Natsume.."_

**Natsume's POV**

DRRIIIIINGGG! the alarmclock shouted and a ravenhaird guy woke upp and turn of the alarmclock, he took of his pyjamas and grabbed his school uniform and thought "_Tsk, that basterd! i don't care if he is polka's childhoodfriend or whatever, MIkans mine and no one is going to have her but me."_ I thought angrily and then i felt someone bump into me there she was, Mikan and i saw her blueberry panties.

"So it's blueberry today huh?" i smirked at her

" Ah! y-you pervert bastard! don't look at my panties" she screamed

"But you are the one showing it to me" i said "_Just wait Katagawara! she's is going to be mine soon." _i thought and then walked of to the classroom

**Mikan's POV**

"Ahh! i can't belive him! why can't he be nice to me sometime" I said to myself and realized that i'm going to be late for Jin-Jin's class (Jinno-sensei) and ran so fast i can and then opend the door and saw that Jin-jin isn't here yet

"Ohayou minna-san!" i said with the usual smile on my face and the others greeted back

"Hoootaaaruuu!" i ran and try hugging her but...Hotaru shoot me with the Baka Gun and glared at me coldy but this time someone caught me before i landed at the hard floor, it was Kyo who caught me and i blushed for some reason and he let me down.

**Normal POV**

"You okay, Mikan?" he asked a little worried

"ahh, i'm just fine, this always happen so i'm pretty used to it" i laught and schraced my head but Kyo still looked worried about me

"Okay, if you say so"

"But thanks for catching me" i smiled sweetly at him and then Natsume and Ruka came and they noticed Mikanw ho was talking to Kyo and Natsume was yet again filled with anger and jealousy and wanted to burn Kyo into crisp

"Natsume, take it easy, they are just talking" Ruka said trying to calm down Natsume a bit but it didn't work "_Geez, Natsume is really jealous of Kyo, wonder who Sakura is going to choose in the end..i'm really hope it gonna be Natsume, because he really love her and want's to protect her...but that Kyo is a good rival, he knows Mikan better than Natsume..." _Ruka thought

"Ah, Natsume, Ruka-pyon, ohayou!" Mikan smiled at the two boys and Ruka greeted her as usual and Natsume said nothing but this time he looked at her and just nodded and then looked at Kyo and sent him a deathglare and went to his seat and Kyo sweatdropped and he knows Natsumes feelings towards Mikan but he didn't want to loose to the Black cat.

After an hour of having Jinno-sensei in math Mikans was tired and Kyo came to her and asked if he could talk to her in privat, he took her hand and draged her so the black cat didn't noticed.

**Outside**

" Mikan..i..i wonder..if you can come with me to Central Town today after the last lesson.?" Kyo asked a little nervous, it's the first time he ask a girl on a date

"Ehh? y-y-you mean like a d-date?" she stammed and blushed 10 shades of red _"OMG!, Kyo asked me for a d-date? what should i do? What will i say! then say yes!" _Mikan argue within her and then took a deep breath

"Yes, i'm going with you. _"it wouldn't hurt, right?" _She though after saying yes and a bright smile came across Kyos face and hugged her tight and thanked her and walked of waving at her.

Mikan didn't know what do do or more importantly, what should she wear on her first date?

**After the last lesson**

**Mikan's POV**

I walked to my single star room and went to my closet and begin look for cloth she is going to wear.

After 2 minits of looking she has finnaly decided what to wear and took it on and looked inteo the mirror

Mikan wore a baby blue dress who is stopping by her knees and her hair was uptight in a ponytail and has a flower holding her hair in a pony tail.

She smiled and went to their metting place and he stood there: Kyo has a white shirt and black pants and messy hair

she blushed and they headed to Central Town. When they where finally there he took here to a cute cafe

"Mikan, what do you want?"

"Ummm...i think i'll have a strawberry cake and a glass of water,"

"Okey, i'll have choclate milk and a cake"

And he called the waitress and orderd what they wanted and it took just a couple of minits and Mikan smiled and thanked and started to eat.

Kyo glace at her and wonderd if he ever going to express his feelings for his little Mikan, and is aware of that she is dense at that piont.

In the same time we see Natsume whos is also is at Centrel Town and was heading for the manga store to buy a new manga and first he didn't noticed the happy couple but when he came out out the store he saw then talking and laughing and he was once again filled with hatred and jealousy against his rival.

He can't tolorate that she has a date with that bastard and walked to them and Kyo noticed the dangerous aura and saw Natsume staring at him with hatred

"Ah, N-natsume w-what are you doing here?" Mikan asked the pissed Natsume

"Why are you on a date with Katagawara?" he said trying to calm down infront of Mikan

"Kyo asked me and i said yes" she said

"a date huh?" he turn to Kyo and send a deadly glare at Kyo and he didn't object

"Of course i asked her on a date, does it bother you, _Hyuuga_" He said and smirked

"No, but i don't trust you at all, and stay away from Mikan" he said and Mikan looking at the two rivals she wasn't aware of as usual, she was to dense when it comes to true love

Then Natsume did something unexperted: he took mikans wrist and dragd her while running and Kyo try to run after but he lost them and kicked the nearest wall in anger.

Natsume stopped and his eyes was under his bangs

"Natsume, why did you do tha.." she didn't say anithing more because Natsume was hugging Mikan and her eyes winded and was to shocked to push him away

"...Mikan" he started

"Y-yes?"

"I don't like when you are with other guys than me, because...you..i.."

"Ehh?"

He let go and looked at her still his eyes was hidden by his bangs

"What do you mean Natsume?"

"You should...only date...me, not that Katagawara guy" he said and blushed and so does Mikan

"Natsume..." she started, she never imagned that THE Hyuuga Natsume would say something like that, she was happy but a little confused by her feelings for Kyo, she don't know if she loves him as a friend or as something more...

Natsume turned around and looked her and kissed her lighly on the lips, and smiled after that, a rare smile that was only meant for her and walked away from her and Mikan just stand there in shock of the kiss.

Then Kyo comes running towards her and grabbed her shoulders

"Are you alright? did he hurt you!?"

"I'm fine, he didn't do anything, promise (she didn't want to tell about the kiss Natsume gave her).

"Good..signed in relife" Kyo let go of her shoulders and took her hand and they continued their date with movie and a lot of fun stuff.

Mikan was still confused about the feelings for the two boys she care about.

Kyo followed her to her room and hugged her and kissed her cheek. She blushed and close the door and took of her dress and took on her pyjamas

"What do i feel about Kyo? and Natsume? still i was happy when Natsume kissed me but i feel the same way when Kyo hugged me...

After an hour she fall asleep.

**What are Mikan going to do now? who is the lycky guy, Natsume or her childhoodfriend Kyo? some of you want Kyo to end up with mikan but we'll see in the later chapters whats going to happen:3**


	4. kisses & confessions

**Strawberry90: Yeeey! my fourth chapter and it's so much love**

**Strawberry90: Kyo really is in love with Mikan-san sparkle**

**Natsume: Urusei! pissed of**

**Mikan: Natsume! don't be so mean to her!**

**Natsume: Like i care...**

**Strawberry: It's not doing anything Mikan-san, he is just jealous of Kyo**

**Mikan: Eh? why would he be jealous of Kyo?**

**Natsume: I am NOT jealous!**

**Strawberry90: Yeah, riiight.. don't belive him a bit**

**Kyo: Somebody said my name.**

**Mikan: Kyo, ohayo hugging him**

**Natsume: send a deathglare at Kyo**

**Strawberry90: such young love...and i do not own Gakuen Alice...**

last chapter:

_Kyo followed her to her room and hugged her and kissed her cheek. She blushed and close the door and took of her dress and took on her pyjamas_

_"What do i feel about Kyo? and Natsume? still i was happy when Natsume kissed me but i feel the same way when Kyo hugged me..._

_After an hour she fall asleep._

When the alarmclock rang again the cute brunette wake up and hit the clock and it stopt, she wanted to sleep more but then she remember the kiss Natsume gave her.

She wonder what that kiss meant and continued thinking about yesterday she grabbed her school uniform and left her room to get to her classroom in time to Narumi-sensei's lesson.

Just when she reached the corner she bump into someone and it was yet again Natsume as usual.

"Can't you stop bumoing into me every morning, do you have crush on me know, little girl. And i saw you polkadotts-panties" Natsume smirked and Mikan was red of embarrassment and about the kiss

"Y-you pervert jerk!! stop lookning into my pantis, HENTAI!" She screamed on top of her ears

"Oi, stop screaming, little girl, my ears are gonna bleed" he said while holding his ears

"Can't you just be nice sometime?" she looked at him still a little red

"Hn...nice huh?" he said and then the infamous smirked came and he trapped her to the wall and Mikan blushed. Before she had the chance to say something she felt something soft on her lips and realized that Natsume is kissing her AGAIN. She tried to push of him from her but he just deepend the kiss but in the end she gave upp and kissed him back. He nibbled her lower lip to get entrance and she open her mouth slightly and he took this as an oppurtunity and his tounge enterd her mouth and taste her _"Hnn..strawberry.." _he thought, Mikan just couldn't belive that Natsume is kissing her, she gave up and put her hands around his neck and he smirked

"I'm going to be rich!" a cold voice said, MIkan and Natsume pull away from eachother ansd saw the Blackmailing Queen with Ruka who was blushing

"Ah Hotaru, what are you doing here?" Mikan asked

"I was just going to my lab and saw you guys making out (they blushed) and this picure going to get me really rich, and Hyuuga this camera and picture are fireproof so you can't do anything" she said with money eyes

"Damn blackmailer" he cursed under his breath

"Well, i'm going now" Hotaru said and was gone (she took Ruka with her)

"Umm...why did you kiss me?" she blushed and looking at him

"You said that you wanted me to be nice and i was nice.."

"T-thats not what i-i meant, you could have said nice things"

Before Natsume replied Kyo was standing there white of shock and boy he was angry at Natsume for kissing Mikan like that

"Hyuugaaa! Why did you kiss her!" He screamed of anger and hit him and took Mikan away from him and he was really fyrios of Natsume kissing HIS girl.

"A-ah Kyo stop!" shesaid a little scared of what he is gonna do

"No! i can't forgive this bastard who kissed you!" He tighend his grip on Mikan

"Tch...you are the bastard here.." Natsume said coldy and left

"Kyo..." She said softly and then he did something, he locked there lips and his arms hold her waist, Her eyes grew wide in shock and accually tried tp push Kyo away from her but he hold her tight not wanting to let go, mikan kept strugguling but Kyo gentled his kiss and she became calmer and held his shoulders while thinking _" Why did it become like this? first Natsume kissed me then Kyo kissed me. Can i be in love? but with who? Kyo, he has always been there for me when i was bullied by the boys, i was his sweetheart he used to say to me sometimes but when it comes to natsume he always teases me about my underwear but he can be nice sometimes...i maybe love kyo? but i'm not sure yet.." _Then she pushed him away while panting

"Umm..sorry for kissing you" he said and his eyes where coverd by his bangs

"It's okay..."

"There is something i want to tell you.." he said and looked at her still his eyes where coverd by his bangs.

"a-and what's that?"

"Well..i...i..I LOVE YOU MIKAN!" he said and Mikan gasped and blushed 1000 shades of red

**With Ruka & Hotaru**

"Are you sure of selling those pictures Hotaru?"

"Don't know..."

The Animal pheromone prince looked at Hotaru with soft eyes and a dashing smile, he never thought that she dopt of selling a picture before, he didn't know why he fell for the Ice Queen, well at first he was in love with Mikan but then he realised that Natsume was a better choice for Mikan than he is, then he found out he was in love with her best friend the evil Blackmailng Queen, Imai Hotaru. He want to confess to her but is afraid of rejection but this time he must do it beore he regrets it.

" Hey Hotaru.." he started a bit nervous

"Hn, what is it?" she asked not taking her ees of the picture

" I wanted to tell you this for a long time and the time has come to tell you: I..I am in love with you Hotaru!" Ruka said and looked her straight in the eyes and was of course blushing and so did Hotaru

"R-ruka..."

"I never belived that i would fall for you and i really wanted to tell you but i a coward then but not now"

"Ruka, you really are an idiot.."

"W-what?!"

"I...am also in love with you and i was afraid of rejection..." she admited

"Hotaru.." he smiled a bit and went near her and locked his lips with hers and took hold of her waist while her putting her arms around his neck, they finaly stopped after three miniuts

"Do you want to be my girlfriend, Hotaru" Ruka smiled

"Ruka...yes i love to be you girlfriend..." he hugged her

"..but that dosen't mean that i'm quitting selling your pictures." Hotaru said coldly but she put on a rare smile after that.

"Well..i...i..I LOVE YOU MIKAN!" he said and Mikan gasped and blushed 1000 shades of red

"K-kyo..you..you..

"You don't need to answer me now, but i want an answer.." he ran of and Mikan was just standing ther in shock of the confesson she gets from her childhood friend, poor Mikan she dosen't know what to answer, she always has been dense when it comes to love stuff.

Two days after the incident she always blush infront of Kyo and dosen't know what to answer him, she is still in love with the black cat

"Mikan, do you know about your fellings?" Asked Hotaru with a little concerned face

"Oh, i don't know what too do anymore...Kyo said he love me and Natsume...well..."

"You want to know about who you love?" Said Hotaru

"Yeah...i love Natsume, but the confession changed everything."

"Look deep inside your heart and then you know who you truly love" Hotaru said with a rare smile

"Easy for you to say, you already know who you love." Mikan signed deeply

"Yeah i know that, but think about what i said." Hotari said and walked away

_"Look deep inside my heart and i'll know who i love" _thought Mikan

After two days she was sent to the principal's office

"Ah, Sakura-san, you came" He said

"Yes, what do you want to talk about?" She asked and sat on one chair

"Gakuen Alice in america has sent a letter who arrived this morning..and they want you to train there cause of the two alice you have."

"W-what? America? Training?" she said hysterical

"Yes, and you are going there tomorrow morning, pack you stuff tonight"

"B-b-but i-i can't leave now, what about my friends? how long am i gonna be there?"

"You are going to train there for two years then you can come back again and study here." Said principle and played with his fingers

"Do i have a choice?" She asked with her bangs covering her eyes

"No" he said simply

"Okay, what should i say to my friends?" she asked

"Hmm...just tell the truth"

"Okay, i understand, godday sir" she said and spepped out of the principal's office

_"What am i going to do now?"_

**What?! Mikan is going to america, what about Kyo & Natsume? how will they react of this news**

**well you see in the next chapter**

**Strawberry90: Wow, a confession from Kyo suprised**

**Baka baka baka **

**Hotaru: Baka, you where the one who wrote this chapter**

**Strawberry90: Yea, i did so...ehe he he**

**Natsume: This is so stupid**

**Strawberry90: you are just saying that because of the love confession..AHH!! try to put the fire of**

**Natsume: Don't talk about crap like that again, or i'll burn you..**


	5. America!

**Strawberry90: so in the last chapter it was a confession från...AHH!! -my hair starts to burn-**

**Natsume: Shut up! that's not interesting -pissed of-**

**Strawberry90: the rewives do not say so! they liked it**

**Natsume: want me to burn you again -threat with a fireball in his hand-**

**Mikan: NATSUME! **

**Strawberry90: Hello, Mikan-san'**

**Mikan: Ohayo, Strawberry90**

**Strawberry90: Ah, you can call me Strawberry-chan instead if you want?**

**Natsume: tch, stupid nickname **

**Mikan: Shut up Natsume!**

**Natsume: stop screaming, my ears gonna bleed, Polkadott**

**Mikan: I'm NOT screaming! **

**Strawberry90: -singn- lets continue the chapter now... i do not own any of the character, only Kyo**

Last chapter:

"Okay, what should i say to my friends?" she asked

"Hmm...just tell the truth"

"Okay, i understand, godday sir" she said and spepped out of the principal's office

_"What am i going to do now?"_

**Mikan's POV**

Mikan stepped put of the principal's office with her eyes covering her bangs, she was pretty close to cry, she dicided to go to Hotaru first to tell the horrible news.

_"I can't belive i'm going to America to train..it would been better if i'm training here instead and not in America...and what about my feelings?_

_would i be able too tell Natsume my feelings and what about Kyo, h-he confessed to me!" _She was deep into her thoughs when she as usual bump into Natsume.

"Oi, look where you're going" Said Natsume cooly

"Gomene..." I said and that's when he noticed that I had tears in her eyes and grabbed my arm before i was going

"Oi, Polka, what's the matter" Natsume said a little softly but I didn't noticed it

"Iie, it's nothing" not looking at him at all

"Tell me" tighting his grep on my arm

"No..

"I said 'tell me'!" a little louder

"No! it's nothing" tears start to falling to the floor and Natsume had a little quilt and actually hugged me a second time

"N-natsume.."

"Please tell me..Mikan"

"I-i'm going to America for two years..."

**Natsume's POV**

_"W-what! she's going to America?" _I thought, i couldn't belive that Mikan is going away so i let her go and looking into her beautiful aurbrown eyes

"America? why?" I asked

"the principal in America want's me there to train and our princibal agree with him..and...and i'm going tomorrow morning" Mikans aid tearfully and i couldn't stop myself for hugging her again but tighter this time

"Natsume...you're going to miss me?" She asked

"Yeah, a little..."

"Well i'm going now, i'm going to tell Hotaru.." i let her go and she give me a sad smile and walked away

**Mikan's POV**

While i was walking to Hotaru's now i start to sing

**-If i had my way by Emma Roberts-**

Oh Yeah! oh oh...  
I look around and see the possibilities  
You know its fun to be me  
Never fit the crowd Nothing gets me down Never scared to dream  
If something can be done I'm gonna prove them wrong  
Make everybody believe  
If I had the chance I would change it all  
That's what I'm ready to see

Chorus:  
If I had it my way I would make new rules that sounds cool  
People say I'm crazy they don't understand who I am  
If I had it my way I would change the world just one girl  
If I... If I... If I had it my way

I've got a buzz in me that know one ever sees  
In the attitude YEAH!  
I'm gonna find a way no matter what they say  
I do what I gotta do  
Cuz when I see something that can be done that only makes me strong  
It happens every time  
Cuz I can take a situation totally wrong and make it turn out right

Chorus

Na Na Na Na  
I can do anything  
Na Na Na Na  
So watch me

Chorus

Na Na Na Na  
I can do anything  
Na Na Na Na  
So watch me

I ended the song a was outside Hotarus Lab and knocked

**Outside Hotaru's lab**

**Normal POV**

...Mikan ended the song and was outside Hotarus lab and knocked and then the door opend up and there where Amanatsu (the robot that is like Mikan)

"Oh, Mikan-san, what are you doing here?" Amanatsu asked

"I want to talk to Hotaru, it's important

"Okay" Amanatsu went to Hotaru and a couple of seconds came Hotaru and looked at me coldly

"What do you.." Hotaru didn't ended the sentenced because Mikan hugged her tight

"H..hotaru..it's so horrible.." she cried and Hotaru had no choice but to let her in

"Okay, what's the matter Mikan?"

" I don't not how too say this, but..but..I'm going to America tomorrow..-cries-

"Eh? how that comming?" She asked coldly, but confusion och sadness was shown in her eyes

"T..the principal in America and our principal had agree that i'm going on training there f-for two y-years, because of my two alice (nullification and the Stealing alice)

"When are you going" Hotaru said quietly

"Tomorrow morning"

"Anyone else who knows about this?"

"Only me, you, principal and Natsume"

"Did you tell him first?" -little pissed for telling Natsume first and not her-

"I'm meet him and i telled him the truth"

After and hour she walked to her room and she met Kyo

"Ah, Mikan, you're going to you room?" he asked smiling

"Yeah...i need to tell you something..." Mikan said quietly not looking at him at all

"Hmm..and what's that?" he smiled

"I was at the principal this morning..and he told me that i'm going to Americaa for two years of training.."

"W-what?!, you're going too America in two years?" Kyo's smile disappeared quick

"Yeah, i'm really gonna miss everybody here"

Kyo hugged her as Natsume did before and then let go after a while

**FAST FORWARD TO NEXT MORNING**

She was with the gate between the outside and the academy and was about to step out then she turn around and looked at the academy sadly and Narumi hugged her and she hugged back.

"I'm really goiong to miss this place"

"Take care, Mikan-chan, and work hard but don't be so harsh on youself, okey?"

"Haii, i promise!" Mikan put on a smile at her 'otou-san' and took a deep breath and walked out of the academy and to the black car and went in.

Narumi stood there a while after she left, but what Mikan or Narumi didn't se that there where two boys who was looking at MIkan with sadness in their eyes.

**Gakuen Alice in America (classroom)**

(A note: Mikan can talk english in this story)

a teacher went in and the students sat down

"God morning students, today we have a new student who is going to be with us in two years from now on

it was wispers around the classroom about the new student

"You can come in now" the teacher said, and a aurbrown haired girl with a ponytail went in the classroom and was now infront of the class

It was quiet for about some seconds but then..

"OMG, she are so cute!"

"do you have a boyfriend?"

"marry me please!"

The teacher went annoyed and clapped her hands and everyone became quiet

"My name is Sakura Mikan, the nullification ans Stealing Alice, i hope that we get along" She smiled at the classroom

Some of the boys had hearts in they eyes, the girls was a little jealous of her lookes and smiles

"Well, before we end this lesson, ms.Sakura will have a partner, soo who will be her partner?"

Many of the boys wanted to be her partner and the teacher, mrs. Lopez was quiet for a moment and then said

"Mr. Taylor, you are going to be ms.Sakura's partner" She said Mikan looked at a boy with Graylish hair and deep red eyes

"Why? i don't need one.." mr.Taylor said and looked bored

"That's final mr.Taylor!"

Mikan walked to the Taylor boy and put on a beatiful smile and he blushed a bit but hide it well

"Hello, i'm Mikan"

"I'm Andrew Taylor, the Evil-spirit alice but call me Andrew and don't like to be called by my last name, the stealing huh?" he mumble the last sentence

"Okey, Andrew" she smiled at sat down beside him and the boys looked at Andrew wiht jealousy but no one said nothing he was kind of a bad boy at school and dosen't care about rules or something like that (ha ha like Natsume).

**Japan, Gakuen Alice**

Everyone was quiet in classroom, they just couldn't belive that Mikan was gone, well not forever that is. Natsume and Hotaru was colder than before but you can se the emptinessand sadness in their eyes sometimes of you look closely, about Kyo, he was in some kind of depression, he really misses Mikan, his sweetheart

he remembers first time they met eachother.

_Flashback_

_A little Kyo was walking home from school and then saw a girl who was running and the she tripped on a rock and landed on the hard ground and started to cry, Kyo ran to the girl and offerd a hand_

_"Hey, girl, did you hurt yourself" he said softly and the girl nodded, Kyo took a handkerchief from his pocket and tied around her wound_

_"Better" he asked_

_"Haii, thanks" she smiled sweetly and Kyo blushed for the first time infront of a girl_

_"W-whats you name?" Kyo asked_

_"Sakura Mikan, but you can call me Mikan like everyone does, and you're name is?"_

_"Kyo Katagawara, but call me Kyo" they both smiled to eachother_

_"I can take you to my place, so my mom can fix your wound" he smiled and took Mikans hand._

_When they arrived to Kyos house MIkan swetdropped, the house was surely big ("he must be rich" she thought)_

_he lead her inside and she gasped, it was really big inside, Kyo took of his shoes and so does Mikan and he took her to the kitchen there a women sat and eat and sandwich and a cop of coffee. She noticed the two children_

_"Ah, Kyo-chan, your home" she hugged her son and then noticed the cute brunette and her eyes sparkeled_

_"Ohh, how cute you are! what's you name?" she asked and smiled and MIkan smiled too_

_"Sakura Mikan"_

_"Oh, so polite you are, Mikan-chan" she hugged Mikan again and then she shouted_

_"Honey, come down, Kyo-chan has a girl here" _

_Then a man came down, he looked like Kyo with the same haircolour _

_"A girl? Kyo never take girls here?"_

_"Yeah, but this one is soo cute, and really polite, she will make a good wife to our son someday, ho ho ho!"_

_"Rika, don't be so energetic" (her name is Rika Katagawara, age 24, psychologist)_

_"But Akira-kun, i can't help it" she said to her husband (Akira Katagawara, age 26, lawyer) _

_"Mom, dad, this is my new friend, Sakura Mikan" he smiled and show her to his parents._

_After that day, they played almost everyday and Kyo start to have a crush on her but didn't tell her then, he protected her from bullies and use to tease her for calling her sweetheart or future wife (he wanted her as a wife back then)._

_After some years Mikans grandpa moved far away from where Kyo lived (he lived in Kyoto buy the way)_

End of flashback

Kyo signed and let out a small smile for that memory, he did noticed Natsume looking at him with anger in his eyes

"What's your problem, Hyuuga?" he was infront of Natsume

"My problem? YOU are my problem...i told you to stay away from my Mikan, i don't care in the hell if your Polkas childhoodfriend, she MINE" he said quietly but loud enough for Kyo too hear.

"Your Mikan? she's mine and not your's. and if you didn't noticed: She is in America right now"

"I know that, but when she comes back, she IS going to BE mine." He said and put his rysty manga on his face and Kyo went to his seat angry.

Ruka had seen the scene and shook his head.

**In America**

After the lesson three guys came too them, the first one had black hair and was goodlooking (well all of them was goodlooking) the second has red har and looked like as Andrew a badboy and the last one darkbrown hair and had a little smile on his face, he seem very nice.

"So..your Andrews partner? oh by the way, i'm Brad Cook, 12 the water alice

"Yeah, i am and nice to see you." then she looked at the other boys

"Oh, my name is Christopher Shepherd, 13 the barrier alice.and i am half-japanese myself and call me Chris" Chris said a little proudly

"And my name is Patric Yates,12 the Shadow manipulation alice.but call me Patric

"Nice to meet you guys" MIkan smiled sweetly and the guys blushed and of some point Andrew got mad at his best friends

"Oi, stop blushing!" He glared and the three boys understood that he THE Andrew Taylor started to really like somebody

"Okay okay man, chill out" Chris said and laughed

3 days later

Mikan and Andrew got a little closer, he opened up for Mikan just a little. Mikan just liked him as a great friends and was dense of the blushing thing.

She trained with Jenny Andersson four times a week and her grades are a little better than before, the controlling of Nullification and the Stealing Alice has been too better and better, she was aspecially tired of the Stealing alice. it took on her energi.

She use to think what her friends doing now and if they miss her like she misses them.

Today is her first mission, she is a little nervous and afriad and the mission is...

**Strawberry90: Well we stop ther until next chapter, wonder what happens between Andrew and Mikan?**

**Natsume & Kyo: -growles-**

**Mikan: Hey, Kyo, Natsume and Strawberry-chan! -cheerful and happy-**

**Strawberry90: Yo, Mikan-san**

**Mikan: -looks at the chapter- Andrew remembers me about Natsume**

**Natsume: Does not!**

**Strawberry90: Yes, you do, like the same attitude and is a badboy**

**Mikan: But Natsume, you're more cuter than Andrew is -smiles sweetely at him-**

**Natsume:W-what are you saying, baka youjo -blushing-**

**click click click**

**Hotaru: I'll be rich**

**Natsume: IMAI! give me that bloody pictures!**

**Hotaru: -run to the window- Pictures of Hyuuga Natsume blushing, only 500 rabbits!**

**Natsume: IMAI!**

**Next chapter is a little info about Andrew, Patric, Brad & Chris, and more training, Hotaru & Ruka moments and of course little romance between Mikan and Chris.**

**Strawberry90: See ya next time -waves to the audience**


	6. New friends & two dates

**Strawberry90: Yatta! **

**Hotaru: what do you mean -bored-**

**Strawberry90: Duh! it's my sixth chapter...i'm soo proud of myself -smiles-**

**Natsume: Oi, Strawberry90, will i be in this chapter?**

**Kyo: Hey, am i going to be in this chapter too?**

**Strawberry90: No...**

**Kyo: Why!? **

**BAKA BAKA! -I shoot him with the baka gun-**

**Strawberry90: Shup up, Kyo! and thanks Hotaru-san**

**Hotaru: No prob, my 300 rabbits**

**Strawberry90: here -give Hotaru 300 rabbits-**

**Hotaru: Thanks**

**Kyo: Why did you shot me with that gun?**

**Strawberry90: Because you're annoying**

**Ruka: What will happen in this chapter, Strawberry90-san?**

**Strawberry90: romance between Chris and Mikan**

**Natsume & Kyo: -jealousy growls-**

**Strawberry90: Oh! almost forgot, you and Hotaru-san is going to be in this chapter too romatic of course**

**Natsume: It's good Ruka's got a girlfriend, but why the stupid blackmailer...**

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA -Hotaru & Ruka shoot Natsume 4 times for saying that-**

**Strawberry90:-sweatdropped- Well, let's start with a little info about my new four characters**

**Introductions of the 4 new characters**

**(Mikan is not in D.A in this fic)**

**Name: Andrew Taylor**

**Age: 12**

**Gender: Boy**

**Partner: Sakura Mikan**

**Birthday: 20 november**

**Haircolour: Grey**

**Eyecolour: Red**

**Class: A**

**Classteacher: Mrs. Julie Lopez**

**Alice: Evil-spirit**

**Star rank: Triple**

**Alice type: Dangerous Ability**

**Name: Brad Cook**

**Age: 12**

**Gender: Boy**

**Partner: none**

**Birthday: 4 december**

**Haircolour: Black**

**Eyecolour: Green**

**Class: A**

**Classteacher: Mrs.Julie Lopez**

**Alice: Water**

**Star rank: Double**

**Alicetype: S.A**

**Name: Christopher Shepherd**

**Nickname: Chris**

**Age: 13**

**Partner: none**

**Gender: Boy**

**Birthday: 18 august**

**Haircolour: Red**

**Eyecolour: Blue**

**Class: A**

**Classteacher: Mrs.Julie Lopez**

**Alice: Barrier**

**Star rank: Double**

**Alicetype: S.A**

**Name: Patric Yates**

**Age: 12**

**Gender: Boy**

**Partner: none**

**Haircolour: Darkbrown**

**Eyecolour: Grey**

**Class: A**

**Classteacher: Mrs. Julie Lopez**

**Alice Shadow-manipulation**

**Star rank: Triple**

**Alice type: S.A**

**Last chapter**

_She trained with Jenny Andersson four times a week and her grades are a little better than before, the controlling of Nullification and the Stealing Alice has been too better and better, she was aspecially tired of the Stealing alice. it took on her energi._

_She use to think what her friends doing now and if they miss her like she misses them._

_Today is her first mission, she is a little nervous and afriad and the mission is..._

**NORMAL POV**

Today is her first mission, she is a little nervous and afraid of getting hurt, the mission is to take back a kid from the enemy (she's having similar missions like Natsume's).

Everything went well, she saved the boy without getting a slight wound or a gunshot, it was because of the traing she gets four days a week. her new friends (the boys) is worring everytime she gets a mission, Andrew is most concerned about his partner. He's feeling weird everytime she smiles and do cute things and he blushes, his friends teasing him for falling for the new girl.

"Hey, where is Mikan?" a worried Chris asked his friends

"She's on a misson, but i.." Patrick answered while drinking his coke

"A MISSION" Andrew, Chris & Brad shouted

"Yeah..why so upset -evil smile- i thought you didn't care..aspecially YOU Andrew -wider smile-

"Ah! n-no i don't" -looking away hiding his blush- said Andrew

"Well, i don't denie that i care about Mikan -smiles- Chris looking at his friends

"Whoa, never thought you cared about a girl, Chris" Brad said amused and clearly suprised about his friend, caring about a girl.

After an hour Mikan came to class then Andrew noticed her and Mikan too as she wawlked to him and sat down on her desk

"Heard your having missions now" Andrew said quietly

"Hmm...yeah, it worked very good, Mrs. Jenny was glad i made to save the kid" she happily said and Andrew blushed and didn't say anything after that.

"Hey, you didn't hurt yourself on the mission?" Chris appering

"Nope, note the kid either."

"Thats good to hear...i was wondering of you want to have a date after school?" Chris said

"Eh? well..i..." _ "ano-another da-date!? what should i answer? it wouldn't be dangerous if a said yes." _she thought

"Okey, after school then" Mikan smiled, a nervous one

"Godd, see yaa!"

Andrew couldn't denie to feel jealous of his friend asking Mikan out an a date, he shouldn't do that, only him had the right to take Mikan on a date. He telled the others about the asking on a date thing and they just couldn't belive Chris ASKING a GIRL out.

**Gakuen Alice, Japan**

It's math they have now with the evil teacher Jinno-sensei, Hotaru didn't care about a boring lesson and so does the whole class do, even Sumire missed Mikan.

**After Jinno's class**

"Hotaru" Ruka asked his girlfriend

"Can't you see i'm busy here, Ruka?" she said not looking at her boyfriend

"I can see that, but i was wondering if you would go on a date with me today after Narumis class?" He asked a little nervous of asking the Ice queen on a date

"A date?" Hotaru coldy asked

"Y-yes, a date. You need to think of something else then Mikan right now. I'm sure she's fine." He was a little worried of Mikan if she gonna be alright in America, he knows it's just 5 days after Mikan left.

"...quess you're right then, then it's a date" she showed him a rare smile and Ruka blushed

**The last lesson stop**

Ruka waited for his girlfriend on the busstation then she came and stopped and he blushed 10 shades of red when he saw what his girlfriend was weiring: A white blouse, a blue skirt who reached to her knees and a blach belt.

"Yo-you look beatiful, Hotaru!" he said he blushed more and more of seeing his beatiful girlfriend like this.

"Ah..arigatou, Ruka-kun" she said blushing too

"Let's go then" he took her hand and lead her into the bus and paying the bussdriver.

Hotaru and Ruka hold hands under the 10 minuts long trip to Centeral Town.

After Ruka and Hotaru arrived they went to a cute café

"Pretty café, don't you think?" Hotaru asked the animal lover

"Yeah...let's order, shall we?" he asked with a dashing smile

Hotaru orderd a blueberrycake and Ruka of course orderd a carrot cake

"You should try mine Hotaru" he smiled and he took a little piece of the cake on his spoon and Hotaru was silent for a moment then she open her mouth a little and eat it

"yummy, then try mine" she also did as Ruka did and they feed eachother

After that then decided to go on a movie: Mission Impossible 3.

Hotaru thought that the movie was acually great and so does Ruka

"Hey Hotaru..." He said and she turned around to answer but then be claimed his lips with hers. Hotaru tried to struggle but he only deepend the kiss even more, and she gave up and kissed him back with passion. He smiled and nibbled her lower lip to get entrance of her mouth and she opened it slightly and he tased her _"hmm..mint.." _he thought they paarted after 3 minuts and panting, his Usagi wasn't with him this time, Ruka want's to be alone with Hotaru and almost cried when he did that decision and the Usagi did the same.

"I never thought you where such a good kisser, Hotaru"

"I say the same thing to you, bunny boy" she laught at the nickname she have gave him

"But i was a great date, ne?"

"Yeah it was" Hotaru smiled

"Can i follow you to your door?" he asked a little nervous

"Sure, if you don't do something perverd"

"I-i would never do such a thing!"

"I know..." She smiled and went to the academy again

**America**

Mikan was now on a date with Chris, -she was a little nervous- they just stopped outside Angel's café and stepped in, but they didn't noticed three guys where following (are you stalkers or what? ;P) the couple and it was so obvious who that guys where: Brad, Andrew and Patric, they both acually liked mikan but they as men they have: pride.

"This is soo cute, ne Chris?! she happily said to Chris

"Yea, so let's order something good"

"Yeah, let's!"

They sat near te window and a waitress came

"Hello and welcome, what do you want to order?" the waitress asked nicely

"Hmm...i'll take strawberry-topped dessert and coke" Mikan said

"And i'll have an Chocolate dessert and a coke too" he smiled

"Okey, i'm coming in a minute or two then" the waitress dissapeard

Chris looked at her with loving eyes, Mikan looked around the café, the other guys exept Brad was damnly jealous of Chris.

After eating a delicios strawberry-topped dessert Mikan was satisfied

"Mikan, do you want to see a movie?"

"Yeah, a romantic one (she totally loves them)"

"i was saying a criminal one but that goes i quess (Chris dosen't like romatic ones)

"Good, let's go then" She dragged him

After one and a half hour when the movie finally ended for Chris he taked her home and the other followed them home again.

"Chris is soo gonna get beaten up for taking Mikan to a date" Andrew said with dark eyes and the other backed with fear showed in their faces

"He is really scary when he is like that" Patric wispered to Brad and he nodded

"Yeah, he really is pissed of Chris, well so am i" he wispered back

"What are you two wispering about" Andrew said darkely at his two best friends

10 minuts later the door opened and it was Chris who was smiling but was a little tired then he heard a dark and dangerous voice spoken

"Your finally home..Chris" the dark voice said

"Ah! Andrew...man you really scared me there, eh? why are you angry?" he asked afraid of his friends and then realised: Mikan

"Ah..it's was just a simple date" he tried to explain

"Yeaaah, suuuree it was" Patric said not beliving him a bit, Chris was shivering from his friends dark auras

**At Mikan's room**

**Mikan's POV**

I removed my dress and took out mine white nightgown and went to the bathroom to take a relaxing hot bath

_" i really had fun today with Chris...well, with Kyo it was fun too...-sign- i'm really confused now about my feelings towards Kyo...maybe it's just sistery love, i do care about him and about his feelings but i don't feel the same way as he does (i think?), when it comes to Natsume i feel warm and secured around him and my hearts beats when he smiles or do nice things sometimes."_ she thought and 20 minuts later she went up to put on her white nightgown and brushed her hair and walked to her bed, she put the blanket on her and thought about her friends in Japan before she was in her dreamland.

Next chapter is coming later

**Ruka: Umm...why put a scene with me and Imai like that, Strawberry90-san?**

**Strawberry90: It would be more interesting and you should thank me that i let Hotaru-san be nice too you**

**Ruka: That i'm really happy about, you'll never see the blackmailing queen smile and laugh**

**Strawberry90: Yeah, thats so true, Ruka-kun -nodded-**

**Mikan: Ohayou minna-san! -waved at me and Ruka-**

**Ruka: Ah Sakura-san, ohayo**

**Mikan: Ohayo, Ruka-pyon and Strawberry-chan**

**Strawberry90: Yo Mikan-san**

**Mikan: I missed you guys! -shouted hppily-**

**Voice: Oii! be a little more quiet will ya, my ears gonna bleed if you don't stop, Polka**

**Mikan: Natsume! i'm NOT screaming **

**Natsume: -looking at the chapter and smirked- so you DO like me, Polka**

**Mikan: Wha-what i do not and my name isn't Polka it Mikan M-I-K-A-N**

**Natsume: Whatever...**

**Ruka: you're so in love**

**Natsume/Mikan: Where not in love! -realised of saying the same thing they blushed-**

**Strawberry90: I hope you liked this chapter, give me planty of rewives**

**Ruka: Strawberry90-san doesn't own Gakuen Alice or it's characters**


	7. Necklace & a fight

**Strawberry90: Now are we on the 7th chapter **

**Hotaru: Whatever, am i in the story?**

**Strawberry90: yes, and so is Natsume and Kyo**

**Hotaru: Okay, will it be longer than the previous chapter**

**Strawberry90: depends**

**BAKA BAKA**

**Strawberry90: ouch! Hotaru-san that was so unfair, so coldhearted you are -mutterd the last-**

**Hotaru: Whatever...**

**Previous chapter:**

**Mikan's POV**

_I removed my dress and took out mine white nightgown and went to the bathroom to take a relaxing hot bath_

_" i really had fun today with Chris...well, with Kyo it was fun too...-sign- i'm really confused now about my feelings towards Kyo...maybe it's just sistery love, i do care about him and about his feelings but i don't feel the same way as he does (i think?), when it comes to Natsume i feel warm and secured around him and my hearts beats when he smiles or do nice things sometimes."_ _she thought and 20 minuts later she went up to put on her white nightgown and brushed her hair and walked to her bed, she put the blanket on her and thought about her friends in Japan before she was in her dreamland._

**Normal POV**

Andrew woke up quickly when the alarmclock rang, he steped out of the warm bed and made his way to the bathroom to change too his schooluniform, after that he remebers the date between Chris and HIS Mikan (Whoa, did you just said "your" Mikan). He didn't know how and why hell fell for her, maybe it's because of her smile, her carefree personality and that she care about anybody. Andrew ruffeld his hair looking into the mirror and sign, walket too his door and out of it and closed the door to meet his friends.

Tere he saw his friends: Brad, Patric and Chris he felt anger and jealousy when he saw Chris right now but hide it for now.

"Yo, man!" Brad waved

"Yo" Patric said and have a necklace around his neck: a silver heart

Andrew reach his friends and notice the necklace Patric had "A necklace?" he said

"Ah, yeah. i've got it today."

"From who" Andrew/Brad/ Chris said in usion with suspect

"Umm..from Mikan, she said i'm am cooler with this on, ...-scratched his head while launging nervous- and it does..

"From Mikan huh?" Brad looking a little pissed

"I wonder if Mikan have someone she likes?" Andrew said outload

"Yeah, wonder who it is?" the four boys was deep in their thought of Mikan likes so they didn't notice that Mikan came.

She tapped Patrics shoulder and he jumped in suprise

"Are you thinking of something?" she asked Patric

"A-ah nothing, nothing..an-and tha-thanks for the necklace it's cool" he smiled a cute one, the other boys had a dark aura arong them, he sweatdropped

"Thanks, good that you liked it" she smiled lovingly and the four boys blushed

"Umm, Mikan i or we are wondering, if..if you.."

"If i, what?" She asked

"If you like somebody" Andrew was quiet nevours now and so where the other guys, but i can say that the guys wants to beat up the guy she loves (you know who it s;P).

"Eh? -blshing 10 shades of red- umm..that is..."

"Is he living here?" asked Chris

"No, he lives in Japan" the others sign, they now could't beat out that oknown guy

but Andrew can beat the crap out of Chris because of yesterday and the others whre thinking the same thing

"Well i have to go, training time!" she smiled and run away. Brad Patric & Andrew had now there eyes on their friend with dark eyes and smirke on theire faces, Chris sweatdropped and run, he knows that they had feelings for our dear brunette.

Mikan walked to her training house happily _"i wonder how my friends are doing" _She thought

**Back to Gakuen Alice, Japan**

Everyone in class B still misses her but they soon recover but not the black cat and his rival Kyo, well Natsume is still cold to everyone exept his best friend Ruka, he just couldn't understand how Ruka fell for the evil Ice queen, maybe she force him to.

"Wonder how Mikan is doing" he ruffeld his hair cooly and said that outload

"So you really misses her huh" spoke the evil Ice Queen with a smirk on her face

"Urusai, i don't miss polka!" Natsume gave her a cold glare and return to read his trusty manga

"Don't lie to yourself, Hyuuga. Katagawara, he misses her and he don't deni it at all."

"Tch, fine i'll miss her, so what?"

"Oh, nothing...i let you know two things tha happen between Katagawara..."

"WHAT HAPPEN" He shouted in rage

"but you have to pay me first" she smirked evilly

"Hotaru, can't you just do it for free this time?" he asked gently and put his arm around her waist, but as we all know Hotaru doesn't give any for free so she

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Shut up Ruka! you know that i don't give anything free" Hotaru said and aiming her Baka Gun at Ruka again

"G-gomenasai, but i -she gave him a death glare-..ugh, nevermind"

"That's right, well Hyuuga -turned too him- about the price, 700 rabbits"

Natsume growls and gave her the rabbits she wanted so much, she got moneyeyes and star counting them while tho other two boys just sweatdropped.

"Oi, are you going to tell me or what" he asked the hungry money queen, she smirked

"After you went away after kissing her (he blushed) then he came and he kissed her..."

"HE DID WHAT!?" Now he is screaming with total rage

"It is, Hyuuga"

"So, Kyo kissed Mikan" imagened it and blushed at the thought

"That bastard." he murmed to himself with rage och a big dark aura around him and went out the classroom to find Kyo.

Several minuits later Natsume found Kyo who has almost fall asleep under the blue sky with his arm covering his eyes.

"Oi! get up, bastard!" he shouted angrily kick his side

Kyo winced in pain "What the hell was that for!" he shouted angrily too

"Why did you kiss Mikan!?" he was deadly furious of the kiss Imai told him

"Hmph, so you found out? like i care, i love--" Kyo didn't say anything because Natsume was to angry to listen so he did the usul thing he always does: burn him on his sleeve or hit him this time he hit his straight in the face, burning wasn't enougth for Natsume right know.

Kyo fall too the ground and blood was showing

"Don't you EVER say that you love her, i love her and she IS mine!"

"You don't know if she is in love with you, bastard!" a fist was kicked in his cheek and hard was it

"t-teme..." now he was burning with angerBefore they started a fist fight Ruka was between them holding them apart for killing eachother

"Hey! stop fighting! -putting his total strength to hold them apart- you two are acting like imature kids, so stop this crap, RIGHT NOW!" Boy he was pissed at the rivals, they cool down and just glared at eachother, Hotaru took as usual shots of what has just happend.

"You two have been fighting over Mikan so long even she isn't here..have you ever thought who she loves for exampel? so don't fight over crap stuff.." Ruka panted

"Well...no..but i won't loose to Hyuuga..." Kyo glared and turned around

"Quess your right, Ruka..but..."

"I know that you love her very much and i hope she feels the same way 'bout you two" he pattened Natsume's shoulder with a smile and Natsume returned it with a small smile that only Ruka saw.

**America, Alice Academy**

Patric was in his Triple star room thinking about the necklace Mikan gave him two days ago

_flashback_

_two days ago:_

_Patric was walking around the schoolground, then lookingup to the blue sky and a warm wind blowed his hair and he layed in the hard but cool grass and closed his eyes to enjoy the warm wind blowing his hair gracefully. then someone saw him and went to him_

_"Ah, Patric, are you enjoying the beatiful weather?" Mikan sked gently with her angelic smile of hers_

_"Mikan? what are you doing here? didn't you have training now?" he sat up and turn his head towards her_

_"Yes, but Mrs.Jenny said i didn't have to, and i decided to go to the town" she smiled a secret one, Patric noticed it_

_"Did you buy something?" he asked_

_"Yeah...i'm not good at choose a guy a present (Pstric felt a sting of jealousy hit him) but...i think you would like it" she smiled a nervous one_

_"Eh? f-for me?, really?"_

_"Yeah of course, you are such a good friend and is always caring and uderstanding that i thought i would buy you something"_

_Patric was really happy that his crush had by something for HIM, but has she buyed for someone else?_

_"Umm...have you bought anyone than me a present?"_

_"No, only you now." she took out of her pocket a necklace a heart necklace made of silver he put on his best smile _

_"your welcome, it really suits you"_

_"You think so" _

_"Of course, but i have to go now, se ya!" she waved _

_Patric have never felt happier in his life_

_end of flasback_

"knock knock" he sat up straight and went to the door to opened it and there where the whole gang he smiled and let them in.

"Where have you been?" Brad asked sitting on the couch

"My room, you?"

"Nah, where at the town too buy some things" Brad said looking out the window

"Oh yeah, is that so?" Andrew smirked at Brad, and Brad _"damn that Andrew! how could he have seen me? i thought he was some where else, what should i say!?" _he paniced in his mind

"I saw you with Ame--" his mouth was coverd by Brads hands and he laughed

"A ha ha ha"

"Spit it out! what girl was it?" Andrew demanded

"...-Andrew looked at him- okay, it was Amelia

"Eh? That girl that girl who live next door to me?" Man, Chris was suprised that his friend Brad Cook was with Amelia (she was cold towards many people in school)

"THAT Amelia? she who is the coldest girl in school? how can you possible be with the ice princess (she has the fire and flying alice)

"Hey! she is acually nice, so don't talk like that!" he aws getting irritaded

"Chris and Patric looked at the fighting friends and just smiled a bit

A few hours later the others went back to their rooms to get some sleep and our Mikan was of course in her room and was staring at her classphoto from her school in Japan

"hmm, just one more year to go -she looked at the calender- (note: i jumped a little so it's has been a year sice MIkan came to america) said a tired Mikan and walked to her bed

"When i'll come home agai i'll tell Natsume my feelings, and the hardest par of coming back is to d-dump Kyo, mouu, why has he had to confess his love for me?" she asked herself hystericly.

the last thought went to Hotaru, she really did miss her best friend. Hotary maybe doesn't show feelings towards people and is cold but Mikan knows that Hotaru is a really kind and caring person.

**End of this chapter**

**Strawberry90: Well, Hotaru-san? how was it?**

**Hotaru: Lame...and boring... nobody likes it, they just pity you**

**Strawberry90: -am in a depressed mode- i'm soo hopeless...can't do anything right -mutterd for myself-**

**Mikan: Hotaru! don't say hurtful thing to Strawberry-chan! **

**Hotaru: Who cares anyway? -shrugged her shoulders-**

**Mikan: -ran to me- Strawberry-chan, how are you?**

**Strawberry90: -still muttering- i'm so useless...why should i continue...**

**Mikan: Your story is really great! -smiles-**

**Strawberry90: y-you think so -looking to Mikan-**

**Mikan: Of course, don't you think so to, Natsume?**

**Natsume: No, it's boring and useless crap**

**Strawberry90: -the depressions mode strikes again-...why...am i that useless...**

**Natsume: Of course**

**Mikan: Natsume! you JERK!!**

**Natsume: Stop screaming or else my ears gonna bleed**

**Mikan: I'll scream if i want to!**

**Natsume: Well...i quess that stor is quiet good...**

**Strawberry90: Y-you th-think so -teary eyes-**

**Natsume: Whatever -walks away from the stage-**

**See ya next time, dont forget to send lot's of rewives to me**


	8. going back?

**Strawberry90: I am soo sorry for the late update -bows- i have lots of homework now so i haven't done anything until now, and Mikan is going home in this chapter and a very very big suprise is heading to the academy or rather somebody is the big suprise.**

**Last chapter:** _"When i'll come home agani i'll tell Natsume my feelings, and the hardest part of coming back is to d-dump Kyo, mouu, why has he had to confess his love for me?" she asked herself hystericly._

_the last thought went to Hotaru, she really did miss her best friend. Hotary maybe doesn't show feelings towards people and is cold but Mikan knows that Hotaru is a really kind and caring person._

Mikan was heading to her classroom and this time she wasn't late, then she met Andrew, he saw her and a rare smile crept on his gourgeous face

"Ohayou Mikan"

"Ohayou Andrew" she replied smiling as usual

they walked to there classroom when everybody is waiting for them too come, Brad wved at his two friends who noticed them

"Yo man" Chris said to Andrew who replied and then turned his eyes on Mikan "Good morning Mikan" smiled Chris sweetly

A couple of minuts the teacher came and everybody became quiet and when she was about to say something the secretary came in

"Can Miss Sakura came to the principals office" the secretary asked Mrs. Julie

"Sure"

"Let's go, Miss Sakura" Mikan did as she was told and walked with the secretary too the principal's office.

Patric leaned too Brad "hey, what do you think happend?" he wispered quietly "i don't know...let's ask her later" Patric and the others that heard the conversation nodded

**The Princpal's office**

Mikan opened the door and saw the principal; Akira Minazuko sitting in his chair

"You wanted to see me, principal"

"Yes, please sit down, miss Sakura" he pointed at the chair Mikan sat down looking at the principal "i have good news, you are going back too the academy in Japan tomorrow (a/n it's been a year now)" he studied Mikans reaction "What!? i- i'm going back? Tomorrow!"

Principal gave her a little but visible smile "yes, your alice has become stronger so your training is done, i sugest that you start packing you things and say goodbye to your friends" then he showed her out and Mikan couldn't still belive that she is going back too her home nd see her beloved friends, she has decided to tell Natsume her fellings for him but she still doubted on telling him, "he maybe doesn't like me that way i do for him" she said quitley too herself. She ran to her classroom to tell the news she just got, finally she reached her classroom she felt a hand on her right shoulder and didn't hestitate and used a karate hit on the unknown person, Patric lied on the floor with a painful expression on his face

"I-itai" he moaned painfully of the hard kick he got

"Ah! Patric i am so sorry, let me help you up!" she said grabbing his hand too pull him up again

"Well, it's techinally my fault for doing that" scratching his head nervously

"It's was our fault then...-became sad-"

"Eh, what's wrong Mikan? Patric became worried if something happend in the principal's office

"I-im going ba-back to Japan tomorrow.." she was sobbing

"You what!?" he was very chocked that Mikan is going back

"Yea, but it's great coming back, seeing everyone again and _him_" a little smile crept on her face

"I-im going to miss you" he hugged her and kissed her quicley on her lips, bangs covering his blushing face

"Patric.." Mikan blushed madly

Patric and Mikan searched for the others but no luck for them so Mikan suggested that they shoud hurry too their math lesson, Patric nodded. None of them liked the subject at all, well all the students hate the math class, because they have a damn evil teacher (another Jinno) who accually didn't care about the students, when you have take you full time for prefering too a important test on his lesson but unfortunatly he don't give a damn how long you hve done it he always ges you an F or at least D if you CAN impress him.

Mikan told her friends that she is going back to Japan and most of the fanboys where sad because their hime (princess) is not coming back.

"Take care now, minna-san" a teary eyed Mikan said hugging her friends

"Promise Mikan" they did the pinky promise with eachother to meet again sometime

Mikan saw the black car she looked back, took a deep a breath and went to the car, a man took her bags, then open the door she jumped in.

**At the plane**

Mikan looked out of the window with her palm on her chin sighning thinking of her friends in America, the truth to say she accually wanted to stay a mouth or two but her friends in Japan she really missed especially Natsume and of course her best friend. She took out her cellphone delaying some numbers

_A voice answerd: Moshi moshi, Hotaru desu (sorry for bad grammar on japanese)_

_Mikan: Hotaru, it's Mikan she said happily hearing her best friends voive on two whole years_

_Hotaru: Mikan? Where are you?_

_Mikan: On the plane to Japan, i'm finally going too se you"_

_Hotaru: Good to hear, dummy_

_Mikan: Hey! i'm not a dummy!_

_Hotaru: don't scream, have you thought of confess too Natsume? Hotaru always wanted the best for Mikan and didn't gave her too any boy, but she belived that Hyuuga is the right guy for her, but she promised herself if he hurt her on any way she will surely kill him._

_Mikan: Ehh? -blushing- umm..i..yes, but when the time is right_

_Hotaru: Okay, how's it been in America?_

_Mikan: Oh, it's been really great, lots of new friends and i had a Partner again -smiling-_

_Hotaru: Who? -dangerous voice-_

_Mikan: -sweatdropped- Andrew Taylor_

_Hotaru: He didn't do anything?_

_Mikan: Nope, but he was like a copy of Natsume, exept his haircolour, eyecolour. Mostly his attityde_

_Hotaru: mm..i need to hang up so see ya later, you know that Narumi-sensei is coming to pic you up?_

_Mikan: Yepp, see ya -hung up the phone-_

**The Airport**

It was alot of people waiting in the airport and Mikan looked if she could see Narumi-sensei anywhere, then she felt a hand on her shoulder

"Hey Mikan-chan" a happy voice said before she got the chance to kick the guys ass and then saw that it was Narumi-sensei aka Otou-san so she put on a smile, Narumi-sensei returned the smile after hugging her tightly

"Narumi-sensei! it's so good too se you" she was again teary eyed of seeing her 'Otou-san' again after soo long time

"Well, shall we go, Mikan-chan? everyone is waiting for you"

"Hai!"

While in the car she oly have one person in her mind at thats her first love Hyuuga Natsume, he maybe rude, a pervert but still she loves him deeply and would do anything to help in get out of the darkness he is in. Narumi-sensei looked at his precious 'daughter' and smiled, he knew very well what she is thinking of, he was happy and glad that he choose Natsume too be Mikans partner when she arrived to the academy, he hoped that she would change Natsume to become a better persona and he was right. Those two where in love with eachother but sadly none of them haven't told the otherone yet, maybe when Mikan is back they would confess to eachother.

"How was it in America by the way? hard training? new friends maybe?" he was really curios what happend in these two years

"It was really great, i met new friends, a new partner, the training was okay a little hard but okay, the missions wasn't that hard" she answered still smiling

"That's great! Who was your partner?" he hope that this guy wasn't a pervert like Natsume are

"Andrew Taylor, he is really nice but he has Natsume's attityd -sigh- but! i really getting well with him and his best friends!"

"Who are they?"

"Brad, Patric and Chris, they are the most popular guys in school, don't worry, Otou-san they didn't do anything to me at all"

After 20 minuts Narumi & Mikan was outside the Academy gates, the gaurd saw Narumi and opened the gate so they went in, Mikan thought that nothing has changed over the past two years she spent in America.

Next day she put the alarm clock 1 hour early than usual to get ready. She took a hot shower, took out her schooluniform, brushing hair and teeth

"Perfect" studying herself proudly

she opened the door and went a short cut to not met up with Natsume or anyone. She was outside the classroom door to wait until Narumi said she would come in, she was very nervous how everyone would react that she is back. Mikan heard Narumi and opened the door and stepped in with a nervous smile when she turned to everyone.

"Hey, i'm Sakura Mikan and i'm back from America, my alices are Nullification and Stealing Alice" she ended with a classical smile, it was quite for a couple of seconds, some students wispering of her return other just cheered exept our dear Imai Hotaru aka Ice queen and the Black cat who just couldn't belive his Mikan , yeah you heard right _his _Mikan. Kyo was at a state of shock by looking at her with disbelife that his sweetheart is finally back, he had promised himself that Mikan is going to be _his_ girlfriend and _not_ Hyuugas. Ruka put on his best smile to show Mikan that he is really happy too se her after this long, he didn't have a crush on her now, it's like a brothers love then a more then friends, he is in love with her best friend Hotaru and has already told her, he is happy with her still the blackmailing she givs him every single day, Hotaru loves him too but shoves him in a different way like Natsume does.

"Well class, since Mikan-chan is back let's dissmist the lesson" everyone said yes "adiou minna-san" beamed Narumi-sensei then closed after him.

Sumire went to Mikan looking at her quitley then hugged her lightly, she didn't want to be too mushy about the return of her friend "Long time no see, Mikan" she smiled

"Likewise, Sumire"

"Ah one more thing: i have a boyfriends now" she said proudly, Mikan looked at her with disbelife "Who is it? not Natsume?" she was a little worried if it was Natsume but how wrong she was "What? not Natsume-kun, it's Kitsumene" a hand hugged her waist and there Kitsumene was "hey baby, how are you?" he asked smiling "Oh, just great, Mikan is back as you see" pointing at her Kitsumene skaked hand with her "It's great you is back Mikan" she said the same then she noticed the black cat hiding his face by his trusty manga as expected from the schools hearthrob aka bad boy. Mikan took nervous stpets util she was in front of Natsume

"Ohayou Natsume! -took of his manga from his face-

"..." glared at her for taking away his precious manga

"Can you at least answer me" demmand Mikan but no luck

"..." he couldn't say anything right now, because she was too close then a pair of hands hugged her waist "ahh!" she accually tried to hit that person but turning her head towards that person she only saw Kyo

"K..Kyo" he smiled but didn't let go of her, Natsume got annoyd what that jerk doing to _his _Mikan, he kept his cool and flicker a small fire on his sleeve and pants, when he fially noticed the fire he instand let go of Mikan too hurry to the bathroom. Mikan turned to Natsume suprised of his actions, Hotaru saw that too and took a picture, Ruka just sweatdropped at his girlfriend actions.

"So..your back" replied Natsume

"Hai!"

The past three days went really well, everyone was glad especially her fanboys for that their Hime is finally back, Lyo and Natsume always shot deathglares to her fanboys to stop them doing something they shouldn't. Today was supose to be a ordinary day but something or rather something come today, none of them didn't know.

"Hello minna-san" the studets sweatdropped at Narumis clothes this day: His hair in a ponytail, a pink shirt with a rose forming as a heart, blue pants and black shoes. "today we have a new student so let's welcome him, Christopher Yates!" The red haired boy stepped in the classroom and as expected the girls went crazy with their hearts in their eyes

"OMG he is soo hot!"

"Do you have a girlfriend!"

Sumire as usual asked the new student "What's your star rank and Alice?"

Chris faced Sumire with a smile but Sumire didn't blush because she already has a boyfriend named Kitsumene

"I'm a double and have the Barrier Alice and...it's nice to see you again..Mikan.." he said looking at the dreamy brunette who is looking outside the window. After a second or two she noticed him and her eyes grew wide

"Omg! Chris is that you? what are you doing here!?" She never thought of seeing Chis here, now the confession Mikan is going too make will be harder since Chis is here.

"Yep, i decided that starting your school today" he wasn't scared of showing his feelings towards the brunette at all, but he knew he's got some good rivales, he can practually sense it, the murderous aura certain guys.

"Chris-kun, let's put you...next too...Imai-san" Hotaru looked up send a glare too Chris not to bother her at all or he will take the consequences, Chris turned a little pale walked quietly too Hotaru took out his hand to shake it " Ohayou, Imai-san" he tried to shake hand with her but only got a deathglare so he became quiet then looked at Mikan and smiled and she smiled too him too, but not noticeing a pair of jealous eyes watching them carefully, Natsume of course, his blood was almost to his limit to not burn that new student to ashes, the same for Kyo to, he wants as Natsume does: kill him for being with Mikan.

After Narumis lesson many students (mostly girls) was asking Chris alot of questions. When Mikan was about to talk to Chris Natsume grabbed her arm then he dragged her outside and made sure no one saw them

"Natsume! what are you.." Natsume put his hand over Mikans mouth, she tried to push him away from her but he was stronger than her so she gave up and let her be dragged somewhere.

Natsume stopped too se if someone is following them but no one is there so he turned to Mikan, she looked at those beatiful chrimson eyes, he saw those beatiful chocolate orbs they was standing like that for some seconds before breaking contact. Natsume grabbed her shoulders lightly Mikan went wide eyed, he nearer her face "_Omg i-is he going to kiss me again! no, i thought...i need to push him away and then i run away..ye-yeh that's it" _She couldn't think any further because she felt varm lips on hers and realised Natsume is kissing her, she didn't know what do do until Natsume bit her lower lip begging her to respond and she did, kissed him back with passion sent through them both. Mikan opened her mouth slightly so he can get entrace to her mouth and then tasted her insides and heard a moan from his angel , she still tastes like strawberry wich is Natsumes favorite fruit. She decided to do payback time on Natsume, forced his mouth to open and slip her tounge in his mouth and heard a moan from Natsume _"Mint.."_ she thought smiling into the kiss. His hands where on her back rubbing it up and down like comforting her, her hands where stuck in his hair ruffling & massages it. But sadly it had to end sometime even if they want to continue they needed air. He didn't stop there, he gave her butterfly kisses down slowly to her neck wich he heard her moan in pleasure he smirked inwardly and then stopped facing her.

"Did you liked it, Polka?" Natsume said with the imfamous smirk

"..."

"You liked it, don't you?"

"...y..yes.." She said looking at him with a strong blush on her facen "um..Natsume" she started

"What" he said bored but inside he hoped for a confession from his beloved angel

"umm...watashi...anata...Ai shi..." her sentece stopped by a voice "Mikan!" it was Chris running and saw them, yet he didn't realise what happen between them a couple of seconds ago.

"Hmm..is there something wrong?"

"Ah! betsu ni.."

"..." it came from Natsume but his eyes where red as blood and boy he was pissed on the interuption

"Can you come with me, Imai-san & Nogi-san wanted too talk to you" said Chris smiling

"Honto ni? Mata ne, Natsume" she winked to Natsume and ran fast while grabbing Chris hand dragging him

"That bastard.." Natsume mumbled quietly, he thought that Mikan was gonna confess to him

**At Hotarus lab**

Hotaru was sitting in her chair while Amanatsu (the robot that looks like Mikan) was serving tea and cookies at herself, Mikan and Ruka

" -sipping her tea- how does it fell to be back?" Hotaru asked emotionless

"Really great! it has chnge a bit since i was here, ne?"

Ruka put down his cup"It surely does, Anna & Koko is togheter now the same with Yuu and Nonoko" Ruka was patting his rabbit

"Eh? when did that happend?" Mikan asked curios

Hotaru ate a cookie before answering "Koko confessed to Anna 4 mouths, 4 weeks after confession Nonoko confesses to Yuu-kun and they became an item just like Koko and Anna"

"So, Mikan? when are you going to confess to Natsume?" Ruka looking straight at her with a serious face

Mikan blushed "Umm..well... i tried to confess to Natsume today but Chris interuped" she looked sadlt down with visible blush of embarrasment

Hotaru was deep into her thoughts _"hmm..can he maybe be in love with Mikan...hmph if he wants her then he's soo wrong" _Hotaru made a serious face, Ruka who stole a glance at her noticed the look on his girlfriends face, wondering what she is thinking of.

"Hotaru, want to come too Centeral Town tomorrow?" Mikans face brightened "Why would ? besides i have something to take care of, Bunny boy, you are coming with me, ore else" Hotar threatend Ruka with her 'Baka Gun' aimed at him, Ruka nodded in fear for his girlfriends baka gun.

"Bu-but Hoo-hotaru..who will come with me?" Hotaru rolled her eyes at her dense friend "duh, Natsume of course" Mikan blushed but didn't say anything and just walked off. She then decided to bring Youichi with her.

"You-chan! ohayou" Mikan smiled at the 4 year old boy

"Onee-chan, you back!" Youichi smiled for the first time, he accually missed her when she was in America so he was happy that his Onee-chan is back

"Hai! would you like to come with me to Centeral Town today?" she hold Youichi in her arms like a mother

"Okay -looked at her innocently- Onee-chan..can i call you mommy?" he looked soo cute at the moment

"Mommy? okay then i am your mommy" she smiled once again

"yaay! i have a mommy now" Youichi smiled brightly of having a mommy

"Oii!" a cold voice sad. Mikan turned around to se who it was, it's only one person who can be that cold in voice is Hyuuga Natsume

"Ah Natsume" a blushing mikan smiled

"Onii-chan" said Youichi and walked too him

"Hey Youichi" Natsume smiled and pattend Youichis head, Mikan looked at the adoroble scene in front of her "Onii-chan, i've got a mommy now" Youichi said quitley with a visible smile

"Hmm, and who's that?" he said but thought _"Let it be Mikan." _his mind begged

"Onee-chan is my mommy now" Youichi pointed at Mikan's blushing face _"this is soo embarrasing" _the thought but hide it but Natsume was far smarter than her and realized how she feel

"So you are Youichis mommy now, huh..ichigo-kara" he finished with a smirk, Mikan blushed more but not of embarresment but of anger

"Stop looking into my panties!"

"But you are the one showing it too me"

"And my name isn't Ichigo-kara or Polka-dott, it's MIKAN hear me M-I-K-A-N!" she shouted of anger, Youichi looked at his mommy and his Onii-chan with a very little smile on his cute face

"You-chan, let's go!" Mikan took Youici in her arms like mother does "Well see yah, Natsume" waved Youiche and Mikan, he just nodded his head.

**At Centeral Town**

They arrived 10 minuts later looking around, MIkan wanted to by some clothes for later but the great desire for both of them is one little thing they bothed loved: Fluff Puffs!

"What do you want do go, You-chan?" she asked nicely, Youichi put a thinger on his chin cutely

"eto..th-the toy store" he mumbled looking down a bit

"Toy store? Okay, if you are a nice boy ai'll buy you something?"

"Honto? then i'll be a good boy" Youichi beamed at his 'mommy'

"Good, then let's go" She took his hand and where heading to the toy store, but 2 people looked at them

"I thought she would bring Hyuuga" said a purple haired girl disappointed

"I thought so too but i'll quess that she didn't want to ask, maybe..." a yellowhaired boy said holding a rabbit in his arms patting it on it's head

Hotaru and Ruka where hiding behind a bush looking at Mikan and Youichi, they both thought she would invite Natsume to company her to Centeral Town but they where soo wrong.

"Whatever..come on, i need to buy something" she put back her videocamera with a sighn

"Eh? but i want to.." Hotaru pointed her baka bazooka at him dangerously " What where you saying, Bunny boy" the dangerous voice of Hotaru

"No-no-nothing! absolutly nothing!" he sweatdropped, Ruka didn't want to make his girlfriend pissed so he has to follow her orders

"Good.." Hotaru took his arm and dragged him to the technical store a bit further

Mikan and Youichi was done at the toy store, she had buyed him a cute teddy bear "Arigatou, mommy" he hugged his teddy bear cutely wich made that Mikan couldn't take it anymore so she hugged him "You-chan, you are so kawaii! so adoroble!" she said hugging him

Now they where in line to buy a fluff puff box, they both loved it. After 2 minuts it's finally there turn "What will it be, miss" a guy around four years older than her, Youichi wispered something in her ear, she nodded

"I'll take the medium box" he took one of them and gave it to Mikan "that will be 30 rabbit, miss" Mikan gave him 40 but insisted that he should take it all when he refused taking the last 10 rabbits so in the end he took then with a little smile_ "What a generous girl, it's unusual these days..." _

They sat near a fountain and eat the fluff puff in pleasure then Mikan saw Natsume looking at them with the same cold eyes.

"Enjoying yourself, little girl" Natsume looking at them

"What are you doing here, pervert?" she looked suspicious on him but Natsume just rolled his eyes

"What does it look like i'm doing...cherries" he finished with THE smirk, she blushed once again

"How dare you..you...PERVERT!!" She shouted right in front of his face

"Urusei, my ears are gonna bleed if you don't stop shouting, Cherries" holding his ears

"I can shout whenever i want you stupid pervert" she hit him hard with a book from nowhere in his head, he growled in pain

"Why did you do that, little gir.." she hit him again in the head (a/n i forgot that the book is a dictionary, a heave one, i'm soo evil to Natsu-chan) with the book

"Don't call me those nicknames, or else i'll hit youu again and again" she threatend him, Youichi ate his fluff puffs without noticing the fight at all

"Tch..i'll go then" Mikan was hestitating on confession too him now, so she took a deep breath to prepaare for the worst "a..ano..Natsume" she started

"What do you want now?"

"Eto..umm..watashi..watashi.." then someone hugged her from behind "Mikan-san!" Chris appeard happily hugging her

"Chris?! what are you doing here!" she pushed him away _"shoot, what will i say? i where suppose to follow her today (that's what you call a stalker)" _he thought hysterical in his mind

"I was here to buy a few things, then i'll saw you..hime" he smiled Mikan blushed, Natsume didn't like the way Chris acted in front of Mikan _"that bastard! hitting on my mikan..i'm going too burn him too ashes!!" _he thought while his blood oil was almost at his limit. Mikan knew since Chris came that this confession is going too be harder, because when she is about to say it Chris always interupt, like he is doing it on purpose or something

"Umm.You-chan, let's go home"

"Hai, mommy" he took her hand dragging her and when Chris was about too follow Natsume stopped him "I don't know why but stay away from Mikan" he gave him a deathglare "stay away? why should i stay away from Mikan? she's not yours and a piece of advice neko-chan...if you knows what's best for you, then stay away from Mikan or something maybe happend to Mikan.." he smirked evilly and went to another bus, Natsume clenched his fists in anger and jumped on the bus with Mikan and Youichi.

**Strawberry90: well, that's the 8 chapter, the longest are Natsume going to take the advice Chris gave him? you are going to find out in chapter 9**


	9. kidnapped!

**Sorry for the late update but i have been busy, but here is the 9th chapter you all been waiting for. so are Natsume going too take Chris advice? only thing i can say is that person from America is coming back**

**last chapter: **_"Hai, mommy" he took her hand dragging her and when Chris was about too follow Natsume stopped him "I don't know why but stay away from Mikan" he gave him a deathglare "stay away? why should i stay away from Mikan? she's not yours and a piece of advice neko-chan...if you knows what's best for you, then stay away from Mikan or something maybe happend to Mikan.." he smirked evilly and went to another bus, Natsume clenched his fists in anger and jumped on the bus with Mikan and Youichi._

**Next Day at the Sakura tree**

**Natsume sat against the trunk of the tree, reading his new manga. He rememberd what that bastard told him **

**flasback**

_Chris was about too follow Natsume stopped him "I don't know why but stay away from Mikan" he gave him a deathglare "stay away? why should i stay away from Mikan? she's not yours and a piece of advice neko-chan...if you knows what's best for you, then stay away from Mikan or something maybe happend to Mikan.." he smirked evilly and went to another bus, Natsume clenched his fists in anger and jumped on the bus with Mikan and Youichi._

**end of flashback**

**"Tch, that bastard..." he thought, he was not going to obey what Chris threatend him to do, Natsume loves Mikan very much to give her up for some freaking bastard that also like many others want her to be his girlfriend.**

**"Natsume!" he looked up to see Mikan running towards him waving happily "Hey, do you want to come with me to Central Town today" Mikan asked with a blush on his face "why should i" the cold voice said returning his attention to his manga, Mikan took a deep breath before she continue "if you don't want, i'll take Chris with me" Natsume heard his enemys name "i'll come" he said as Mikan smile brightly at him.**

**They didn't notice that a pair of eyes was watching them carefully with rage and jealousy "so Hyuuga didn't took my advice, well prepare for what to come little neko, Mikan is going to be mine and not yours." you know who this is, Chris of course.**

**The classroom, Narumi's lesson**

**"Okay class, let's settle down" he claps his hand, the student's sweatdropped at his clothes this time: a blue shirt with a flower on, black pants at his hair in a ponytail. "Okay, we have a new student today that will join us" the door open up and a boy with graylish hair and red eyes looking at the class like he looking for someone.**

**"Well class, this is Andrew Taylor, he is from America" Narumi smiled introducing him but before he even got to say something "Andrew, why are you here?" Chris looking at him with hands behind his head "hmph, you know my reasons" Andrew looket at him and returned his gaze to our dear brunette who just notice him**

**"A-andrew! what are you doing here!?" she never though that two of her friends from America would transfer to HER school "reasons" he looked at Chris for one moment.**

**"Let's end this lesson for today, adios" he waved floating out of the classroom leaving the students rolling their eyes at their gayteacher.**

**Andrew went direct to Mikan smiling sweetly at her, she replied with the same smile.**

**"It's nice to see you again, Andrew"**

**"likewise Mikan" he smiled even wider behind him the girls where drooling at him, Mikan sweatdropped "still popular around the girls" she looked at the fangirls of his "Can't help on my good looks..." Andrews pride was their again like in America he was one of the hottest boys.**

**Three boys in jealousy where watching them, Kyo, Natsume and Chris was extremly jealous of Andrew **_**"That guy is not gonna have MY Mikan" **_**was the three boys thoughts, Andrew went then to Chris with fiery eyes "are you mad?" he asked cooly Andrew narrowed his eyes "What have you done now, bastard" Chris was suprised at his friends anger, he knew very well why he was like this.**

**In the time Natsume dropped his manga, walked to Mikan and grabbed her wrist dragging her away from the boys sight "N-natsume what the hell are you doi--" Natsume put his hand on Mikan's mouth.**

**At the Sakura Tree he let her go not looking at her **_**"are i gonna confess or not? that bastard friend is here so i don't know. Tch i don't care..What Hyuuga Natsume want's he gets" **_**was the black cats thought before turning his gaze at Mikan again. When Natsume was about to say something Andrew came with a serious expression and didn't really care about the black cat "Hyuuga Natsume" he said not bordering looking at him in the eye "what?" he asked coldy, Andrew ignore that "Can i talk to you in privat?" Andrew smiled at Mikan for a sec or two "Sure" was Natsume's reply, Mikan waving goodbye disappearing.**

**Andrew stopped after one minute looking so none one is there, he turned to Natsume **

**"i'm a friend of Chris"**

**"So"**

**"i just want to warn you that Chris is in love wit--"**

**  
"i know that"**

**"as i said he loves her and would do anything and i mean it anything to get her..i care about Mikan as much as you do and i don't want her to get hurt, since i am or was her partner..i know Chris so be careful, i just want to say this." **

**Andrew looked at Natsume one last time before running towards the dorms, Natsume thought about the warning he got from Taylor. He decided that he need to confess or that bastard (Chris) is going to do something to his beloved Mikan.**

**Mikan was walking to her one star room when a hand grabbed her wrist so she turned around to see who it was and that was**

**"Chris! you scared me" holding her chest**

**"ah gomenasai, Mikan" smiling **_** "sorry Mikan but i have no choice but to do this...i really don't want but Hyuuga forced me too go this far" **_**he thought inwardly sigh**

**"Chris, is there something wrong" asked Mikan innocently looking at Chris bowing his head then looked at her "sorry Mikan..." was all he said "what do you mea--" he had slightly hit her neck, enough to make her unconscious. Chris picked up her body and took her to abandon house far away from the academy**

**With Natsume and Ruka**

**"Ah! Natsume" Natsume noticed his best friend running towards him with his usagi**

**"What are you doing here? thought you where with Imai" Natsume smirked at Ruka who blushed**

**"S-shut up! i just came here to talk" he said beside his friend outting his usagi on his lap stroking it.**

**"Do you like Mikan?" Ruka suddenly said**

**"W-what?! i don't like polka" he denied looking at another direction**

**"You can't fool me, Natsume. I know you love her. Don't lie to yourself and tell her the damn truth" Ruka was serious at this, he want's his best friend to be happy but then he is stubborn.**

**"...i've tried, but everytime i've tried that fucking bastard is there" Natsume's eyes where red of anger and hatred towards Chris**

**"Maybe.."  
**

**"What"**

**"Maybe he is in love with Mikan too..that would explain that he spoiles the moment you want to tell her..."**

**"So...so that bastard is..following.." Natsume couldn't finished the sentance coz' of hatred**

**"Yeah, it would seem he doesn't want you to confess to Mikan, he is afraid that she feels the same for you." Ruka looked at Natsume's expression, it was just anger there in his blood-red eyes, before Natsume said something**

**"Oii! Hyuuga, Nogi" a voice was calling them, they saw Kyo standing there with a serious expression and was panting **

**"Katagawara..what are you doing here" asked Natsume darkley Ruka just looked suprised**

**"I know that you hate me as much as i do, i hate do say this but...2**

**"What is it?"**

**"Urusai! and listen what i have to say..flamefreak" he wispered at the last word but Natsume heard that**

**"What did you just call me, freak!" a fireball was on his palm now**

**"hey you two! stop1 Kyo-san, what is it you want to tell us?" **

**Kyo took his eyes of Natsume and set them on Ruka instead "I was waking pretty far away from the school grounds and..**

_**flasback**_

_**Kyo was walking thinking a bit away from the school grounds when he saw Mikan was walking in the same area as him so it was the perfect moment to ask about her answer about the confession he finally said**_

_**he was about to walk to her when he saw Chris taking her wrist from stopping her going further, Chris is Kyo's rival for Mikans love that includes Hyuuga**_

_**"Chris! you scared me" holding her chest**_

_**"ah gomenasai Mikan2 he said smiling a bit**_

_**"Chris, is there something wrong" asked Mikan innocently looking at Chris bowing his head then looked at her "sorry Mikan..." was all he said "what do you mea--" he had slightly hit her neck, enough to make her unconscious. Chris picked up her body and took her to abandon house far away from the academy**_

_**Kyo couldn't belive what he just saw? his Mikan was kidnapped by his second rival**_

_**he knew that he hadn't any choice but to tell Hyuuga about this even if he is his mortal enemy he must tell.**_

_**He ran as fast as he can too look for Hyuuga**_

_**end of flasback**_

**"W-why would Chris do that?!" Ruka shouted slammed his hand on the bark of the tree looking furios**

**"Coz' he loves her too much" A voice said revealing Andrew standing with back against the trunk of the tree looking as the others furios about what his friend has done**

**"I know why he did this" Natsume slowly spoke so the others looked at him**

**"W-what!"**

**"When i was in Central Town with Mikan and Youichi he threatened me not to be with her anymore but i didn't take that stupid threat but promised myself that i would protect her" he finished his eyes hidden under his bangs**

**"Damn it! then why didn't you obaey that fucking threat Hyuuga?!" a furious Kyo screamed at him, Natsume clenched his fist in anger**

**"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!! IS THAT ENOUGH!!" He screamed realized he confessed but still..**

**"Natsume.." mumbled Ruka**

**"Well..i supposed..i'll do the..same thing you did...we all love her" Kyo said his armsed crossed against his chest looking at the boys, they agreed they would do anything to save their angel from Chris at any cost**

**"So what have you planned?" Andrew suddenly said**

**"We'll save her!" Ruka said "but you should not be jealous coz i don't love Mikan, i love another.."**

**"Yeah, you like Imai" Natsume smirked as the others did the same**

**"You all know that i'll.."**

**"Duh! is written in your face baaakaa!" Kyo said smiling a little bit**

**"..." a blushing Ruka looked down with emabarrasment the others laugh includes Natsume**

**"I think i know where Chris is.." Andrew said**

**Chris place**

**Mikan moaned of pain in her neck when she finally woke up realizing she was tied up**

**"Mikan..so you are finally up" Chris said stepping out of the shadows**

**"Chris, why?" she was almost crying and Chris couldn't take it much longer so he put all the emotions away and slapped her across her right cheek**

**"Shut up!" he shouted looking angry**

**Then Chris take something out from a table aiming it at her, her eyes widened with fear **

**"NO!! NATSUME!!" she screamed into the night with blood all over her..**

**let's finish there until the next chapter**

**so what did you think? and i am sorry for the late update, i have been busy lately**

**a little prewiev maybe**

**"Mikan..please..don't do this.."**

**"Kyo!!"**

**"what are we going to do now?!"**

**"Chris, why did you do this?! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!"**

**so that's the prewie of the upcoming chapter**

**se ya in the next chapter**


	10. Nightmare part 1

**Strawberry90: Well, what do ya think about the previous chappy?**

**Mikan: Good, b-but why was i..**

**Strawberry90: totured?**

**Mikan: y-ye-yeah**

**Strawberry90: It's have to be some drama**

**Chris: Why do i have to be the bad guy? i'm not the..-feeling dark auras, turned around and see, Natsume, Kyo and Andrew- o-oi1 don't blame me!**

**Andrew: Chris..you are soo dead for doing this to Mikan**

**Kyo: You're a dead man...**

**Natsume: I'm gonna burn you to ashes**

**Strawberry90: -looking at when Chris is beaten up- umm..-sweatdropped- you know the drill, guys so send lots of rewives**

**previous chapter:**

_**"Chris, why?" she was almost crying and Chris couldn't take it much longer so he put all the emotions away and slapped her across her right cheek**_

_**"Shut up!" he shouted looking angry**_

_**Then Chris take something out from a table aiming it at her, her eyes widened with fear **_

_**"NO!! NATSUME!!" she screamed into the black night with blood all over her, dripping to the floor**_

**chapter 10: nightmare part 1**

**At the Sakura tree**

**"i think i know where Chris is" Andrew said suddenly**

**"eh? you know!?" the boys said in usion (exept Natsume who looked chocked but remain his cool)**

**"Kyo, you said that you saw him out of the school grounds?" Andrew looking seriously at Kyo**

**"yea, saw him..but why do you know where he is?"**

**"He is in the real world at a aboned house here in tokyo, in the woods..he said he heard about that placew.." shrugged his shoulders**

**"we need to go save her you know or else something bad will happen to Mikan while we are talking here" Ruka said**

**"You're right, let's go" Natsume said ready to go but Ruka stopped him "the school are not going after you this time -Natsume looked at ruka- me and Hotaru are going to see that they don't know anything about the rescue you are going to do"**

**The abanomed house **

**Mikan was drained with her blood over her body, panting. Chris couldn't belive that she choose Hyuuga instead of him **

**"Why Mikan?! Why did you choose Hyuuga and not me?!" she was about to answer when she got wipped with a belt over her beatiful face, blood dripping from her mouth.**

**"I..i..love Natsume -he hit her once more- a-and i'm so sorry for causing you pain" she cried **_**"please Natsume, minna, help me!" **_**she thought**

**she had been tortured for an hour and did not know how long she been able to stand the pain Chris is causing her.**

**With the others**

**Natsume and the rest of the boys had escaped thanks to Hotaru and Ruka, she did this for free because of her best friends situation.**

**"Damn we have to make it in time" Kyo said panting a little**

**"Oii, Taylor. Are you sure this is the right way too where Chris and Polka is?" he asked looking back for a second**

**"Yeah, i'm really sure" he was looking for the house hoping it would be near.**

**After ten minuts of running they found the house stopping to catch their energi and breath.**

**Andrew was panting and looked deadley at the house "that fucking bastard, to do something like this to Mikan. I though he was my friend" the others felt sorry for him, because o what his best friend did.**

**Natsume hit the door down running down to the basement when they saw the most horrible sight ever: Mikan tied up in a chair, draind with blood on her body and the floor. They didn't see Chris anywhere so they run down**

**"Mikan!!" Andrew shouted which made Mikan look up and saw them**

**"m-mi-minna" she plasted a little smile**

**"God, what have he done to you!" he was behind her to loosen the rope but before that happend a barrier came so he coulsn't loose the rope**

**"Hmm, i thought i heard something down here" he smirked**

**The boys looked at him with soo much rage and hatred**

**"Chris, why did you do this?! I'M GONNA KILL YOU" Andrew screamed sending lots of demon spirits, attacking Chris with full force, but Chris blocked it going so far sending the attack against Andrew hitting the wall hard**

**Natsume took the chance to loosen the rope that holding Mikan**

**"A-arigatou Natsume" she said weakley**

**Kyo saw his chance to attack Chris and took as the others, with full force which Chris didn't notice until it was too late, was throw awat to the nearest wall**

**"That's the punishment for the one whos is hurting Mikan" he said but Kyo was stabbed with a knife in his shoulder and been thrown away**

**"KYO!!" the others screamed**

**Chris hold the knife in his hand with Kyos blood dripping to the floor**

**"What are we going to do now?!" Andrew asked himself more than too Natsume & Kyo**

**When Chris was about to attack Natsume with sos much force that Natsume didn't had the time to escape the powerful attack, Mikan ran and took the attack instead of Natsume**

**Everything went slowly as everybody watch their favourite girl fell down to the ground Natsume took her in his arms**

**"M-mikan.." wispering her name and a tear escaped from his eye**

**"NOO!!" The others screamed in fear including Chris too couldn't belive what they just saw**

**"You bastard!" The two guys screamed and attacked him all in once **

**With Mikan and Natsume**

**Mikan was couching blood now which made Natsume scared of loosing her**

**"Mikan..please..don't do this.." he said to Mikan**

**"Natsume..don't be..sad -couching again-..i will always be here for..you.." she caress his cheek looking at him with the best smile she could do**

**"Mikan, i'm not letting you go!" Natsume said but Mikan didn't hear soo much now, feeling weaker by every second knowing she didn't have much time left**

**"Natsume...i wanted..-coughing again with moore blood- too tell you this..for a long..time.. -Natsume was about to say something but mikan put a finger on his lips-...i..love you Natsume" Natsume's eyes widened, he realized that was she wanted to tell him at those moments they had "and i'm..always..will.." then her eyes closed, the hand falling slowly to the floor with a thud, he felt his heart shatterd into pieces when he saw her last breath.**

**Kyo and Andrew didn't notice it but Chris did at that was a big mistake to do, the powerful force Kyo and Andrew did togheter was a killing one which was meant for Chris and it succeed, they turned around to tell about Chris when he saw Natsume having Mikan in his arms with black eyes**

**"Oh my god! no Mikan!" they ran fast to him, Kyo was about to asked what happend to MIkan when he noticed Natsumes expression**

**"Hyuuga.." he said knowing that he was unconscious**

**Andrew cried for the first time in his life, coz' of a close frind died infront of him**

**Natsume woke up couple of minuts later, looking at the boys red eyes of crying, lifted her up bridal style to bring her home to tell the news..**

**soo another chappy done, looking forward to your rewives**

**a prewiev shall we**

**"No..why..how could this happend..."**

**"Leave me alone, Ruka..."**

**"Eh? let me go!"**

**"You're coming with us, miss"**

**so thats the prewiev of part two of "nightmare"**


	11. Nightmare part two

**Strawberry90: well thats part one of two of "Nightmare"**

**Tsubasa: Hey! why did my kouhai died?! -angry-**

**Strawberry90: duh! haven't you read the chapter?**

**Tsubasa: No, i heard from Ruka-pyon that you let Mikan die**

**Strawberry90: Whatever...it's really simple, she died coz she loved Natsume soo much that she took the blast instead of him...that's true love, my dear Tsubasa**

**Hotaru: Strawberry90, this chapter is about who... -drinking her tea-**

**Strawberry90: You... -drinking tea as well-**

**Hotaru: Me?**

**Strawberry90: Yea, let's say this way...you are getting very badly injured..**

**Hotaru: -spit out her tea- wh-what?!**

**Strawberry90: mhm...-calm & cool-**

**Ruka: Why Hotaru? you already k-killed Mikan**

**Strawberry: -drinking her tea calmly- i didn't kill Mikan-san, i let her sacrifice her own life for the one she loves..is there a problem with that? -glaring dangerous at Ruka-**

**Ruka: N-n-no -shivering with fear-**

**Strawberry90: i can say one more thing: Hotaru will not die**

**Natsume: What about, Polka?**

**Strawberry90: Hmm...i can't tell you now, coz' this chapter is about Hotaru and not Mikan, but the 12 chapter is about Mikan, i can ensure you that**

**Natsume: Whatever..will she survive or not? -everybody looked at me-**

**Strawberry90: as i said Natsume: I can't tell you yet...but i will update as soon as i can in this and upcoming chapter**

**Natsume: You better do that, stupid freak author -glaring-**

**Strawberry90: W-what did you just called me, **_**flame freak**_

**Natsume: You heard me, stupid freak author... and not call me Flame freak or else--**

**Strawberry90: Or else what, flame freak!**

**we continue fighting until Hotaru shoot us with her Baka Bazooka**

**Tsubasa: Strawberry90 doesn't own the GA characters just her own characters**

**disclamier: you know the drill**

**previous chapter**_**: **__**Andrew cried for the first time in his life, coz' of a close friend died infront of him**_

_**Natsume woke up couple of minuts later, looking at the boys red eyes of crying, lifted her up bridal style to bring her home to tell the news...**_

**chapter 11: nightmare part two**

**Natsume and the others was walking home with Mikan in Natsumes arms, (a/n Chris died by the way) dead but even she's dead she looked so beatiful and peaceful.**

**The academy grounds**

**Andrews POV**

**I was in deep sad thoughts, thinking about what happend **_**"Why?! how could this happen? now both of my friends are dead...why did you do this Chris...if you haven't kidnapped Mikan in the first place, this woulden't happen. Mikan looks so peaceful, did she really love Hyuuga THAT much to sacrifice your life to protect him..."**_

**I thought sadly looking at the two other boys. Kyo was injured in his right arm and was bleeding from his head but not badly injured, Natsume on the other hand was hurt in his leg and shoulder but didn't care and me, i was bleeding from my stomach but it wasn't that bad and bleed from my head.**

**Normal POV**

**The boys was now at the Academy then saw Narumi-sensei running towards them**

**"Where have you four been?" Narumi-sensei was worried when they disappeard without a trace, then he noticed Mikan who was lying in Natsumes arms blood almost everywhere of her body, lifeless.**

**his eyes widened "Wh-what happen too Mikan-chan?" Narumi-looked at the three boys now, demanding for an answer**

**The boys looked away but Kyo took a deep breath and faced Narumi-sensei**

**"She's..Mikan is dead...she died because of an deadley attack****" Kyo started to cry silently again**

**"No..why..how could this happen..?" Narumi-sensei was shocked, couldn't understand that his precious daughter is dead**

**"You got to be kidding me, Mikan-chan have the Nullification alice so why?!"**

**"No...she is dead...she..she sacrificed herself for..me.. and her alice i don't know why.." Natsume said his eyes on Mikan**

**Then two people came towards them, Hotaru and Ruka with his Usagi still in his arms **

**"How did it go? what happend to Chris? did you get him?" Ruka asked **

**"Yes, we got that bastard..but he's dead now...me and Kyo killed him" Andrew anwered with a cold face making Ruka's eyes widened with horror**

**"How's Mikan?" Asked the emotionsless Imai Hotaru, she maybe not show any emotions in her face but her eyes telled that she was worried**

**"..Mikan is dead..she sacri--"**

**"NO!!" Ruka shouted looking at the lifeless girl infront of him**

**Hotaru's eyes where wide of shock of the death of her best friend, couldn't get a word from her mouth.**

**Ruka then realized that Hotaru was with him **

**"Hotaru.." putting a hand on her shoulder**

**"Leave me alone, Ruka.." took the hand way from her shoulder and run before somebody was about saying anything**

_**"No! No! Not Mikan!! She can't be...she was always there..always"**_** Running to nowhere, then after a couple of minuts she was lost. Hotaru felt someone's hand on her shoulder turning her forcefully, seeing a 16 year old guy and two others in the same age**

**"What are a cute chick like you here?" smirking which made her oncomforterbal (an/n sorry for the bad grammer)**

**"Eh? let me go!" trying to push the guy away but he was stronger than her **

**"You're coming with us, miss" **

**"No! let me go or else i'll scream" but she didn't because the boy with black hair kissed her fully on her lips forcing his tounge into her mouth to taste her insides for a second or two, she pushed back trying too escape but they slammed her against the wall hard**

**"Hey guys, want to have some fun?" the boy called Ryou said the others smirked and Hotaru tried to scream but they took her to a place when no one can hear her exept the boys and herself**

**The second boy called Akira grinned at her and hit her cheek so she fell to the floor then the third boy Mitzuni kicked her in the stomach **_**"please somebody! help me!!" **_**she screamed in her mind begging for somebody to rescue her from these guys. **

**They continue beating her up until she is drained with blood, then she saw a piece of wood, saw her chance taking it and hit Ryou in his handsome face hard forcing herself up. Ryou fell unconscious so the others become angry and attacked her, she was hit right in her face by Mitzuki. An hour later Ruka came and saw what the guys did and beat them up by using his Animal Pheromone but it cost him a broken wrist but he didn't care coz Hotaru was more important than his wounds right now**

**At the hospital**

**Natsume, Ruka, Kyo, Andrew, Subaru (her older brother) and Narumi-sensei was waiting until the operation was done, Hotaru was in a very bad situation because of her wounds. Subaru was very worried for his little sisters condition, it was very rare that he showed this side in public. **

**Narumi-sensei's face was buried in his hands, he didn't know what do do anymore, his precious daugther was dead and now Hotaru, Narumi-sensei hoped that Hotaru will survive this operation because he didn't want to loose one more student.Natsume saw his best friend Ruka was out of worry for his girlfriend**

**"Ruka..i'm sure that Imai will survive this operation" he hold his shoulder tightly**

**"Y-you think so?" Ruka looked at Natsume**

**"Yeah, that Imai i know is strong and wouldn't give up" he hated really to say these kind of things but this was for his best friend's sake, he didn't want that Ruka would loose his love as he did at that house several hous ago**

_**flashback**_

_**Mikan was coughing blood now wich made Natsume scared of loosing her**_

_**"Mikan..please..don't do this" he said to Mikan**_

_**"Natsume...don't be..sad -coughing again-..i will always be here for..you" she caress his cheek looking at him with the best smile she could do**_

_**"Mikan, i'm not letting you go!" Natsumesaid but Mikan didn't hear soo much now, feeling weaker by every second knowing that she didn't have much time left**_

_**"Natsume..i wanted..-coughing again with more blood-...too tell you this...for a long..time..- Natsume was about to say something but Mikan put a finger on his lips-...i..love you Natsume" Natsume's eyes widened, he realized that she was about to tell him at those moments they had "and i'm..always..will.."then her eyes closed, the hand falling slowly to the floor with a thud, he felt his heart shatterd into pieces when he saw her last breath.**_

_**end of flasback**_

**he buried his face in his hands trying to erease what happend all exept the confession she did. Ruka saw this and put his hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him, he didn't know how's it feels when you saw the one you loved died in front of you and he doesn't want to know, sure, he is scared of loosing Hotaru but he must have faith in her.**

**A doctor come out two hours later, Narumi-sensei ran too the doctor**

**"Is she okay? she didn't die!?"**

**"Take it easy, she made the operation but she is uncouncsious right now and need to rest soo you can see her tomorrow.**

**Everybody took a sigh of relif of knowing that Hotaru will be alright**

**The next day**

**Ruka, Natsume, Subaru and Narumi-sensei went to the hospital to see Hotaru**

**"Imai Hotaru" said Narumi-sensei to the receptionist **

**"hmm...ah, Imai Hotaru-san is in room 305 in the end of the corridoor" she said pointing and they walked there, opening the door seeing Hotaru there still uncouncsious. Ruka ran to her taking her hand.**

**a little later Hotaru woke up seeing Ruka by her side holding her hand, noticing that Hotaru is a wake**

**"H-hotaru! you woke up!" he hugged her hard but not too hard to cause her pain**

**"Yea, i'm fine Ruka..thanks for saving me from those guys" a smile was on her face now**

**"Your welcome my dearest girlfriend"**

**"umm..Ruka.."**

**"Yes?"**

**"Mikan is dead, isn't she?" now teary eyed, didn't want to belive that her best friend is dead**

**"Yes, Mikan is..but you have too know that she sacrificed her life for Natsume...and if she was here she don't want you to cry over her." he said trying to smile just a bit, caressing her back gently**

**"Yeah, she always have been like that, not wanting everyone to cry because she died but i can't help it..i just can't..i really miss her, Ruka" hugging him tightly buried her face in the crook of his neck**

**"Shhh..i know..i know you miss her, we all do but remember: as long as we rememer her she is still with us, even if we can't see her." looking at eachother now she kissed his lips.**

**Same day she was out of the hospital and was getting ready for her best friend's funeral...**

**Well that was part two of "Nightmare" the next one is a suprise**

**how about a prewiev of the 12th chapter?**

**"I'm going to miss her soo much"**

**"Misaki..i love you!"**

**"we will always remember Sakura Mikan"**

**"Is that you. Natsume?"**

**well that's the prewiev of the 12th chapter, send me rewives plss.**


	12. sad funeral and suprised?

**Strawberry90: sugoii! my 12th chapter-- -notice that Ruka, Hotaru, Kyo, Andrew are sobbing quietly- Oii! what are you cryi--**

**baka baka baka!**

**Kyo: What are we crying for?! you made my future..ummm...-feeling a murderous auran behind him to see Natsume & Andrew-...Mikan died and now she is going to get buried! -shot me one more time with the infamous baka gun-**

**Strawberry90: Well, that's what i been thinking in this chapter...-thinking with chin againt my palm-**

**Hotaru: Then Why did you let her die?**

**Strawberry90:...i wanted drama, torture and that kind of things...this story is soon finished but i can ensure you that it would be a happy ending -smiles a little-**

**Andrew: sooo, you mean that Mikan maybe will--**

**Strawberry90: -put a hand on his mouth- don't you even dare, Taylor..-hissed with a hell glare- don't you dare say IT...**

**Andrew: o-o-okay! -shiverd with fear- i-i won't, pr-promise! -hand on his heart-**

**Strawberry90: Good, the others is going to found out soon enough...**

**Natsume: Oii, freak author -i glared at him- how many chapter is it left?**

**Strawberry: Well.. i think it would be at least 14 chapter...flame freak**

**Natsume: What did you just said? want do die? -went to me with deathglare on me-**

**Strawberry90: i said "flame freak", better? -smirkes-**

**Natsume: you are..DEAD! -light a firebolt in his palm, throws it at me-**

**Strawberry90: Tch -dodges- if you don't stop this bullshit i ruin the big suprise for everybody and i make mikans funeral horrible, if you want that**

**Everyone glares at Natsume now which he didn't really care about but he heard Mikans name and stopped.**

**Hotaru: Strawberry90 do not owns the characters or the stoey just her own characters**

**Disclaimer: you know the drill**

**a warning: this chapter you maybe will be cry**

**previous chapter: **

_**"Mikan is dead, isn't she?" now teary eyed, didn't want to belive that her best friend is dead**_

_**"Yes, Mikan is..but you have too know that she sacrificed her life for Natsume...and if she was here she don't want you to cry over her." he said trying to smile just a bit, caressing her back gently**_

_**"Yeah, she always have been like that, not wanting everyone to cry because she died but i can't help it..i just can't..i really miss her, Ruka" hugging him tightly buried her face in the crook of his neck**_

_**"Shhh..i know..i know you miss her, we all do but remember: as long as we rememer her she is still with us, even if we can't see her." looking at eachother now she kissed his lips.**_

_**Same day she was out of the hospital and was getting ready for her best friend's funeral...**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hotarus POV**

**I was in my triple star room and was looking at myself in front of the mirror, a black dress that reached too my kness with the black shoes. I couldn't belive that my best friend was gone, i feel so lonely even if a have my boyfriend and the others at school.**

**End of Hotaru's POV**

**At Rukas triple star room**

**Ruka's POV**

**I was sitting in my bed with my face in my hands, couldn't belive that this day would ever come, the one of my best friends funeral. The least person i and everyones expected: Sakura Mikan's funeral.**

**I was wearing a black tuxedo with a white shirt and of course black pants and black shoes, then i took a deep breath facing myself knowing that i will soon cry and comforting my girlfriend **_**and**_** my bestfriend.**

**My Usagi had a black tie around his neck, a little cute but a bit sad**

**I don't know how Natsume is right now, i haven't seen him or the others since yesterday, i feel really pity for Natsume right now who saw her die.**

**Natsume approached Ruka and Hotaru looking at them with sad eyes "i'm soo sorry Natsume" Ruka said tapping his best friends shoulder "thanks Ruka.." Natsume quietly said looking at him, Hotaru was sobbing now "there, there Hotaru...be strong, okay?"**

**"Y-yeah, i'll try"**

**"That's my girl, alright" Ruka smiled a little one and Natsume looked at the other students mostly too find Kyo, he was Mikans childhoodfriend and Natsume knows that he really loved Mikan, he felt sorry for Kyo and everybody else now.**

**Normal POV**

_how do i say goodbye to what we had?_

**The funeral was outside in a beautiful garden with soo many pretty flowers around all of us. Everybody had settled down and saw the priest who coughed to get everyones attention (a/n i am not good at this stuff but i'll try)**

_the good times that made us laugh_

_outweighed the bad._

**Priest: Everyone, we all all gather here today to say goodbye to a very special person: Sakura Mikan, she was a good-hearted, happy and always smiling child -he paused for a moment- i know that you misses her but remember: she will always be in our hearts even if we can see her.**

_I thought we'd get to see forever_

**Many was crying now, Anna was crying in Koko's shoulder as he hold her tightly and same thing for Nonoko & Yuu. Sumire was really crying, she had lost her rival and friend and couldn't handle what the priest was saying and let i all out, Kitsumene hold her tightly while he himself was also crying.**

_But forever's gone away_

**Priest: Mikan-san entered here when she was ten, looking for her best friend to see her one last time -Hotaru really cried now- and she did and entered there meeting friends and rivals. she always smiled now matter how many obstacles she run into, she got a challenge to pass the Northen Woods. She discoverd her alice there using it to stop Natsume-san for doing anything wrong, she proved to have a very rare alice, Nullification.**

_It's so hard to say good bye to yesterday_

**Natsume had his head down with tears that was rulling down from his handsome face, Kyo saw that and put a hand on his shoulder so he looked at him and saw him also crying "it's okay to cry, Hyuuga.. i know how you feel and everybody does to so you're not alone" he plasterd a little smile but it was a sad one**

_I don't know where this road is going to lead_

**Priest: Right after coming back she got herself a partner and that was Hyuuga Natsume-kun. She got problems on the way being a **_**no-star **_**by Jinno-sensei -Jinno blushed a bit but hide it well by looking somewhere else- She met another person which was Andou Tsubasa who saved her - Tsubasa looked up and smiled a little remember that time-. By becoming a part of the S.A Mikan got new friends and many more to come.**

_All i know is where we've been_

**(a/n i gonna jump on the episodes, coz' it's too much writing in all the 26 episodes) Priest: Mikan met the famous rockstar Mouri Reo who was a part of the AAO who kidnaped Natsume-san, Mikan-san and Shouda-san ran after them to get Natsume-san back to the Academy, they got also kidnaped, she also saved Natsume-san life that time. Which sent her later to the hospital after an explosion, later she and the S.A members set up a RPG "Aladin" that she played the genie, in the end she became a slave of Natsume-san -now Natsume smirked just a little remeber how she fell for his trap-.**

_And what we've been through_

_if we get to see tomorrow_

**Priest: A festival enterd here as she visit -turning page- the haunted house...(let's skip this part)**

_i hope it's worth the wait_

**It was one person who not cried or feel sorry and that person is Persona, he was accually happy for now might his Black Cat hopefully become who he was before she entered the school, the always dark aura around him. But she could have been useful bevause of her Nullification and her Stealing alice with traing but he simply didn't care about emotional things at this time**

_It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday_

**The funeral went on of telling about her life, after that some people telled when they first met her and what they though about her and the realtionship and so on, those persons where: Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume, Narumi and Kyo. Those where her closest friends who knew her best of all the others. The principal was last saying a few words like "We will always remember Sakura Mikan" and so on.**

_And i'll take with me the memories_

**Now the funeral was over, many was comforting eachother, talking mostly about Mikan. Hotaru and Ruka was sitting on a white benche with different flowers around them, he had his arms around her shoulders**

_To be my sunshine after the rain_

**"i am soo soft, crying this much wasn't expected" Hotaru said with closed eyes holding Ruka next to her**

_I'ts so hard to say goodbye to yesterday_

**"No, your not. Everybody really cried today ,ore than you did and Natsume did that to because he really loved her and we, i mean everybody knew about his feeling for Mikan.**

**she smiled "I'm going to miss her so much" crying again over her best friend**

**A little far away a certain boy and girl where talking to eachother when the boy said something that really shocked the girl "Misaki..ilove you!" Tsubasa said looking serious at her with a blush on his cheeks, Misaki looked at him and then smiled "i..i love you too, Tsubasa" which made the shadow prince smile and then kissed her passionetly.**

_And i'll take with me the memories_

**One Year later**

**Natsume who was now 13 was sitting under the Sakura Tree that he and Mikan used to share, talking about problems and other stuff like teasing eachother. He still thinks about her once in a while. He was still doing missions but this time it wasn't draing his life span coz' they find a cure for that, his Fire alice was as strong as ever but didn't affect him a bit. And about the other, they had accept that Mikan was gone but didn't forget her at all.**

_to be my sunshineafter the rain_

**1 june was it today, the Sakura Tree was blooming and was prettier than ever a perfect weather for a suprise to happen that Natsume didn't know at all.**

_It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday_

**"Is that you, Natsume" a female voice called him, he looked up to se a girl around his age but she was really familier for him and a thought escapet in his mind **_"no, it can't be...this can't be her...everyone was at the funeral..." _**he thought standing up dropping his mangabook with widened eyes on the girl in front of him.**

**"You looked suprised, Natsume. i can't blame you and as i said the last time...i will always love you" with the angelic smile that person always had**

**"I-is it really you...Sakura Mikan?!" He said looking at the girl**

**Continuing on chapter 13**

**lyrics: It's so hard to say goodbye**

**group: Boyz II Men**

**Strawberry90: Well, what do you guys think?**

**Ruka: So that was Andrew was suppose to say?**

**Andrew: Yea, i suspected that something like that was about to happen**

**Hotaru: It was good for you that this happened, or you would have died by my Super Bazooka Gun by now**

**Natsume: Oii, don't kill her before i do, Imai. But lyckily for you, freak author -i glared at Natsume- she is back**

**Strawberry90: Whatever...flame freak..**

**So did you liked it? the 13th chapter will be updated as fast i can write, send lots of rewives of my hard work on this, it took me two or three hours on doing this one**


	13. she's back! happy ending?

**LovelySugarChan: this is the final chapter but the lastpter ch was a little bit sad, ne?**

**Hotaru: Yeah, i hate funerals especially when it's Mikan's**

**LovelySugarChan: but it makes it good, but hell who cares**

**Hotaru/Kyo/Andrew/Natsume/Ruka: WE DO!!**

**LovelySugarChan: yeah yeah, whatever...-rolling my eyes-**

**Ruka: But, i'm glad you made Mikan live again **

**LovelySugarChan: Yeah, it wouldn't be Gakuen Alice without Mikan-san -smiled-**

**Kyo: She survived! now i can marry-- -his sleeve start to burn- whaa!! put it out, put it out!**

**LovelySugarChan: -throws water- there, better? **

**Kyo: Thanks..**

**Andrew: i'm glad that Mikan is alright -smiling for himself-**

**Natsume: you change your penname -ignoring andrew-**

**LovelySugarChan: Yea, this one fits better than the last one -taking a cookie from nowhere-**

**Natsume: but how could Mikan survive? she died**

**LovelySugarChan: you'll see that in this chapter, **_**Flame Freak...-**_**smirking at Natsume-**

**Natsume: What did you just call me...freaky author.. -dark aura-**

**LovelySugar: nani! -dark aura-**

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

**Hotaru: Stop fighting...and LovelySugarChan doesn't own the series or the characters, just her own**

**disclamier: you now the drill**

**previous chapter: **

_"Is that you Natsume" a female voice said_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Natsume dropped his manga, looking at the girl with widened eyes "No way...you can't be alive...i saw you..." the girl approched him put her finger on his mouth "shh...i'll tell you.." smiled the girl.**

**They sat under the Sakura Tree**

**"Tell me..how you survived?" he asked **

**"Well...i don't know soo much...but i remember i saw that Chris was about too kill you and i didn't want that, because i love you...and i **_**am**_** Mikan" she said looking onto those beautiful crimson eyes "..and i remember also that i woke up in some strange place and followed to the light but i heard a voice saying that i was not ment to die yet, i turned around and saw a man loooking at me with kind eyes and i think it was my dad.."**

**"Your dad?"**

**"yes, and he pointed to a different light and i walked into that light and here i was with my memories." Mikan finished shrugging her shoulders**

**"I'm glad your back..Polka.." he smirked at the sentence**

**"P-pervert!!" she tried to hit him but failed as usual, he caught her hand taking her into his embrance, hugging her tightly**

**"N-natsume?"**

**"let me just hold you for this moment.." he hide his eyes under his bangs not wanting to show that he is blushing**

**"hai.." Mikan hugged him back, her face in the crock of his neck**

**They stayed like this for a long time until Natsume broke the hug and looked at her for a moment, then he claimed her lips in a passioned kiss. Mikan was shocked for a second but responded with the same passion as Natsume and put her arms around his neck drawing her closer telling him too deeping the kiss which he obeyed. **

**Natsume licked her lower lip asking for entrance and she opened her mouth a little letting his tounge enter her mouth, he tasted her insides, there tounges wrestled. His hand that was on her waist was now heading to her thighs caressing it and then was then moving under her shirt and Mikan noticed it and broke the kiss taking away his hand with a strong blush on her face**

**"W-what are you doing, you pervert jerk!" Mikan hit his head in anger**

**"Ouch! why did you do that?" he rubbing his head **

**"because you are a pervert!"**

**"Whatever..." he walked away**

**"Don't 'whatever' me!" she shouted**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Mikan was running too the principal office, the secretarys eyes widened seeing the girl that everyone thought was dead.**

**She entered the principal's office, he lifted his head "welcome back Sakura Mikan-san" a smiled was now on his face, he pointed at a chair so she sat down crossing her left leg with her right one.**

**"What was that you wanted about?" Asked Mikan**

**"i heard that you are back..and don't worry, no one knows about that you're back."**

**"Good, but how did you find out that i'm back?"**

**"You could say that a friend of mine came back from the dead and told me that you are coming back..it looks like that it wasn't your time to die."**

**"eh? so you talked to that man i saw -the principal nodded-..but then he must be..my..my.."**

**"Dad..yes he is, he has the Nullification, just like you" smiled the principal, thinking back at the time when "he" was a teacher at the academy, but unfourtetly he was killed by some guys from the academy**

**"Am i in the same class i was a year ago and Narumi-sensei is my homeroom teacher?" Mikan suddenly asked**

**"Yes, i'm going too call him right now so he can meet you." he pushed a buttom and told the secretary to send Narumi-sensei at his office right away, the secretary who's name was Nana Hirokoshi called Narumi-sensei "The principal want's you at his office now" Nana said "okay, i'll be there" Narumi-sensei answered happily as usual.**

**A minute later the door opened and there was Narumi-sensei, he hasn't change much through the year, same weird clothes like he use to have**

**"Narumi-sensei, i want you to meet Sakura Mikan" he pointed at Mikan, Narumi-sensei looked at Mikan with widened eyes as Natsume and Nana did when they saw her**

**"Mikan..is it you" Mikan nodded and showed the same angelic smiled she always had**

**"I'm back" Narumi-sensei ran to her and hugged her tightly almost crying of seeing his 'daughter' again after he heard from Natsume, Kyo and Andrew about Mikan's death he actually broke down for a long time, then he finally realise that his daughter was gone and has to accept that she is gone forever but here she is, for real this time**

**"But how?"**

**"i was reborn" she hugged her Otou-san glad seeing him again**

**"Ahem.." the principal smiled at the touching scene "Narumi-sensei, Mikan-san is going to attend too her old class" the principal said seriously "hai!" he showed them out of his office. They didn't attend to class first first Narumi-sensei showed her her new two-star room which was better than her one-star room, she thought of more money and of course the food. **

**And now she didn't need Natsume to go to Centeral Town anymore since she is a two-star now "ho ho ho! now i don't need that jerk to come to Centeral Town anymore! ho ho ho!" she laughed and Narumi-sensei just sweatdropped at his daughter sudden change of mood**

**"So, Mikan-chan. What do you think about you're new room?" he still sweatdropped to his daughter who is still laughing**

**"It's great Narumi-sensei! i love it!" she stopped laughing and smiled instead**

**"Good" he beemed "let's go too class then"**

**"yaay!!" she jumped up and down **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The classroom**

**Hotaru sat on her desk doing her invention, Ruka said beside Hotaru patting his Usagi gently and helped Hotaru when she asked for help, she still blackmailing him with pictures and test her inventions once in a while on him when she is bored, annoyed or what so ever. **

**Natsume on the other hand was at his seat reading his manga, feet on the desk not caring about anyone exept his manga for now, he was actually waiting for Narumi-sensei to come, he knew that Mikan was attending to class today.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kyo and Andrew was at their desks talking about Chris**

**"How could Chris do that? i mean, he tourtured her and other horrible stuff" Kyo said looking at Andrew**

**"I think that Chris couldn't take that Mikan was choosing Hyuuga instead of him. I already let her go, and you?" he asked Kyo, he knows that Kyo love Mikan dearly**

**"I..give up on her since i saw how she took that attack that was meant for Hyuuga and not her..i understand now how much she loves Hyuuga..so i'm letting her free...she was better with Hyuuga but i was too blind too see that Mikan was in love with Hyuuga and Not me" he finished sigh**

**"That's hard, man. Letting the woman you loves, setting her free..but when it comes too Chris we didn't have a choice but too kill him, right?"**

**"Yea, sometimes you have to do something horrible to protect the ones you love" Kyo said looking outside the window**

**They kept talking about other stuff**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"Hotaru, want to go on a date to Centeral Town today?" Ruka asked his busy girlfriend**

**"Sure, but the date starts when i'm done with this invention" the coldly blackmailing queen said**

**"What is this invention?"asked Ruka Hotaru**

**"Baka Cannon 6.0, which is with more force than the Baka Cannon 3.0, is used on bakas, like you and Kyo" she explained anime style, Ruka sweatdropped but was careful not to say anything stupid or he will surely die of that thing which he didn't want.**

**Then Narumi-sensei came in clasping his hands to get everyones attention**

**"Allright class, we have a new student today, and you all know her" the class was thinking of who they knew but the only one they think was Sakura Mikan, but it's impossible because she is dead since a year ago.**

**"So let's welcome our new student" the door opened and a girl with aurbrown hair went in and was now facing the class who gasped, including Hotaru.**

**"No, it's impossible" some students said**

**"How could she be here?" the other students said in disbelif**

**"Okay, be quiet too let Sakura Mikan speak"**

**"I'm Sakura Mikan, 13 years old and have the Nullification and Stealing Alice" showing her smile that makes the boys hearts melt like ice.**

**Most of the class ran too her and hugged her and asked if she is the real Mikan as she answered yes with teary eyes smiling too.**

**"ohh, Mikan-chan you're back!" Anna and Nonoko said hugging Mikan with teary eyes as well**

**"Mikan-hime, we're glad your back" her fanclub said trying to hug her but they been stopped by Hotarus Baka Cannon 6.0 and Natsume's flames.**

**"Mikan. you're back" said Hotaru, Mikan noticed Hotaru**

**"Ho-ho- HOTARU!!" Mikan shouted crying, hugging her best friend, this time Mikan didn't get hit as Hotaru let Mikan hug her**

**"I am so glad to see you Hotaru" cried Mikan **

**"Me too.." responded Hotaru as the girls cried too the touching scene**

**"Sakura, it's great that your back" Ruka said smiling**

**  
"Ruka-pyon" she hugged him too**

**"Hey, don't hug my boyfriend that closely"**

**"Ehh? you are togheter?"**

**"Duh!" said the famous Ice Queen**

**"Oi! don't shout, my ears gonna bleed to death..Polka" Said the schools hearthrob Hyuuga Natsume who entered the scene with the same cold eyes as he always had**

**"Natsume" she said smiled as hugging him too, "hey, meet me at the Sakura Tree after Narumi-sensei's lesson" Mikan wispered in his ear**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**At the Sakura Tree**

**Natsume was leaning of the trunk of the tree waiting for Mikan or as he called it soon-to-be-girlfriend too come**

**"Natsume!" a female voice called him and he saw Mikan running towards him with the same smile "Gomen..the girls wanted too talk to me..gomen" she apologized **

**"late as always..mikan" smirked Natsume**

**"Y-you pervert! wait, you said my name.." she blushed**

**"Soo, what do you want to talk about?" he leaned at the trunk of the tree**

**"I didn't say this propertly the last time but here it is -taking a deep breath-..i love you Natsume" Mikan confessed looking straight at him**

**"I love you too, Mikan" he said smiling that was meant to her and no one else than her.**

**"Oh Natsume" she cried once again but more happily this time**

**Natsume then claimed her lips that taste like strawberry, they shared a passionet kiss and didn't notice a person who was looking at them with a smile, thinking **_**"I'm glad for you..my daughter..i know that you will be happy with him.." **_**and that person was none other than her father, looking at his happy daughter, then he disapeard with a smile across his face**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**11 years later**

**"mama!" a 4-year old boy running towards his mom **

**"What is it sweety?" asked the woman her child**

**"when is papa coming home" the 4-year old boy asked his mommy, and his name was by the way Kaito Hyuuga**

**"He should be here soon" the woman looked at her watch**

**A door opened they heard a voice "tadaima!" he stepped in the kitchen seeing his wife and son**

**"Welcome home, Natsume" She kissed his cheek**

**"Having a great day, Mikan?" Natsume asked his beloved wife, he kissed her lips**

**"Yuck stop that it's so disgusting yuck!" Kaito said grimace**

**"Now, have my boy been good today?" Natsume asked his son**

**"Hai, i've helped mama today and taking care of Rika (Rika has the mind-reading alice but she can't controll it yet so good) " Kaito beemed. Kaito had Natsumes hair colour and his attityd and has his mothers eyes and smile**

**"That's my boy" lifting his son up in his arms smiling a bit (a/n he is smiling more often than he used to do)**

**"The dinner is soon ready, i'm gonna wake up Rika now, Rika a 5 year old girl and was the splitt of Mikan, not giving up and always smiling and her personality.**

**After dinner the doorbell called, Mikan opened the door and there was Hotaru and Ruka with their 3-year old daughter Miki**

**"Hotaru!" she tried hugging Hotaru but was shot with the usual baka gun, Ruka sweatdropped**

**"Yo, Ruka" Natsume said shaking his hand as Kaito come and looked at Miki with a little blush on his face.**

**"Miki-chan you have really grown" said Miki's godmother Mikan**

**"Nee-chan" she sucked her thumb cutely, Miki had her mothers personality and hair colour and Rukas eyes and some of his personality, her alice is wind.**

**The four best friends went in the living room, sat on the sofa, the kids where playing **

**"So Hotaru, how's your company going? (a/n she is owning a company Imai corporation)**

**"Good as usual, i have many clients right now, so this is the only day i can see you" she sipped her coffie**

**"Oi Ruka! how can you be living with the freak inventor?" Natsume wispered so Hotaru couldn't hear him orelse he would be shot with her baka gun**

**"I don't know but she has her good sides"**

**"Yeah, in bed.." smirking at Ruka who was blushing madly**

**"S-shut up" he was really blushing now**

**"Papa, why are you red on your face" asked Miki innocently**

**"Ah, no-nothing nothing!"**

**"She still blackmails you?" Asked Natsume drinking his tea with closed eyes**

**" -Sulks in a corner-...she always blackmails me...what a meanie she is.."**

**BAKA BAKA**

**"Stop with that nonsene Ruka orelse you a gonna feel the power of my newly upgraded Baka Gun 4.5" his blackmailing wife threated Ruka who was shivering in fear for his wife, Miki just looked at her parents**

**Ruka, Hotaru and Miki went home an hour later after saying goodbye too eachother**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Natsume and Mikan was getting ready to go too bed, Natsume was in the bathroom and Mikan took on her nightgown, brushing her hair and when she was about to slip inside their bed two pair of hands holding her waist. **

**Mikan was about too scream but a husky voice said "you don't want to wake the kids up? do you?" she felt Natsumes smirk "Natsume, you scared me" she pouted cutely turning around to face him "Sorry, but you are really irresisterble" with that statement he kissed her with so much passion and lust, he carried her bridal style to their kingsized bed still kissing her and he took of her nightgown and she took his clothes...and the night was wonderful for both of them, they did "it" with so much love**

**"Hey Natsume" Mikan said having her head on his chest with her arm around his waist**

**"What?" he asked while he kissed her forehead**

**"I love you" she looked up to him and gave him the best smile**

**"Love you too Mikan..or should i say... no panties girl" he gave her a smile and a smirk for the new nickname**

**"Pervert!" she hit him hard on his head**

**Then they both fall asleep into the dark nightsky hugging eahother**

**The End**

**LovelySugarChan: This was the last chapter of "Who are the one for me", i told you it would be a happy ending**

**Mikan: Yeah, i'm glad i confessed to Natsume -she was sitting on his lap having one of her arms around his neck-**

**Natsume: Hnn..i say the same thing as Polka -having his head against her shoulder-**

**Mikan: Don't call me Polka, it's Mikan M-I-K-A-N!**

**Natsume: Whatever... **

**Mikan: ughh dont 'whatever' me, you pervert jerk!**

**They start fighting again**

**Andrew: those two can never stop -shocking his head- **

**Kyo: I'm happy that it was a good ending and that Mikan has found her loved one...-depressed mode- i never get a girl..i'm so useless.. .**

**Andrew: There there man, you'll find someone, as i already did -proudly-**

**Mikan: You have? that's great Andrew! -suddenly stops hitting Natsume-**

**Andrew: Thanks, her name is Kyoko Hirashime and she is my true love, i just know she is**

**Ruka: What an honest guy you are, andrew**

**Andrew: Can't help it man, she's the one i've truly loves -thinking about Kyoko with a dreamy expression-**

**Ruka: They are really fighting, ne Hotaru? -reffering to Mikan and Natsume-**

**Hotaru: Yea, but their bakas after all -rolling her eyes-**

**Mikan/Natsume: I'M NOT A BAKA!**

**Hotaru: -shrugged her shoulder-**

**Ruka: But it was a good ending LovelySugarChan**

**LovelySugarChan: oh, thank you, Ruka-kun...you are such a nice guy, i understand why Hotaru fell for you**

**Now that this is finished i can tell you that i'll be uploading a new one called "Engagement"**

**Sayonara until next time -**


End file.
